What are friends for? (Season 1)
by ClatoFan4life
Summary: From California to New York, would you be upset moving? Well Katniss Everdeen is! When Katniss has to move to New York City she practically has to start a new life but it's not so easy when the school she moves to is filled with people who love to: party, be so smart that no one understands them, be mean, make out a lot, be weird and people who love to be friendly! Could you cope?
1. Episode 1-2(part 1)

**Hi guys! Welcome to my new story thing about the hunger games but it's a AU. The dark days never happened and they never entered the hunger games because of a reason but you won't know that reason unless you follow this story over the weeks/months. In this story Katniss move with her family from California to New York where she meets all of her fellow hunger games characters! So this is set in now time or whatever you wonna call it and lots of weird crazy stuff happens! What will happen? Who will she meet? What crazy stuff will happen? And what relationships will emerge? To find out follow/read this adventure, it will be a long journey and this is only the beginning!**

**READ THIS-I'm doing something different in this story the chapters will be episodes like a TV show and each story will be a new season but sorry if some of the chapters/episodes are long!**

**I don't own the hunger games or the characters, but the made up ones I do.**

**Episode 1/2: New City, New Friends! (Part 1)**

_Hi I'm Katniss Everdeen, I'm 16 and live in California. We'll, that's until tonight I'm moving away, ugh why I love it here! Oh, so as I was saying I'm moving away, but not to an other house or somewhere close, I'm actually moving to New York, somewhere far away on the other side of America to be precise. The whole reason why I'm moving is because my rich and sort of famous parents have been offered... yeah an offer they both couldn't resist. They are both meeting up with 'Sophia Glasorrta' a movie star that is... well how do I put this in a nice way, a right dumb, sparkly, big-headed, diva-ish, BOZO! I hate her, yuck, thinking about her makes me wonna puke! Back to the story I'm moving away and leaving some of the best friends you can ever meet and I probably will never meet anyone like them ever again. This is my last time here so I better say my goodbyes, to my friends, family and my home goodbye old, California and hello... well new, New York, ha, ha yeah I'm not funny!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Katniss' POV<strong>

As I step off the plane to the early hours of the morning, I can see the sun rising in the cold air I can also smell trouble almost instantly, this makes me shiver "You cold sweetheart?" my dad askes.

"No I don't like it here I can sense it's going to be bad! Although come to think of it I could be shivering because of the cold," I tell him storming in front of him.

As I wait for my parents to collect our suitcases I sand leaning against a giant window watching the airplanes taking off, _I __wish that was me going back to California,_ I think to myself. A few seconds after I almost jump out of my skin when Primrose -or Prim as I call her- startles me by accidentally ramming my giant suitcase into my leg.

"I'm so, SO sorry Katniss!" She quickly mutters panicking and checking if my leg is ok.

I tell her it's fine and calm her down, she is so caring and she would never hurt a fly and if she does hurt someone it's always by accident.

"Hey girls, we're ready to go come on lets see go see our new home!" My dad yells and Prim rushes over while I stroll behind.

* * *

><p>As I finally, get to our new house I can see our neighbourhood it looks ok, until I see a weird light brown-headed boy running after a blond-headed girl who looks so over dressed. And she's holding onto a big strong blond boy with spikey hair he actually looked a bit weary like he didn't want to be there. The girl looks at me and scales my body she then laughs with a devilish smile.<p>

I quickly walk inside and see my house it's not nearly as nice as my one back in California. I run to see my room it's horrible and small so I just sigh and slump down onto the bed stare out of the window into the morning sky tired and upset.

* * *

><p>"Katniss...Katniss," I could hear a faint voice say "KATNISS!" the voice finally yells, which makes me wake in shock!<p>

"AAAHHH!" I scream as I roll off my bed "Prim?".

Prim quickly runs over to my side to help me up "I'm so sorry, hear I'll help you!" she squeaks.

"Oh, it's fine you just startled me that's all," I tell her smiling and stroking her hair.

She smiles at me and says "Mom made dinner for us... and she says you'll need it for a big day a head tomorrow, you know with starting school!". I just sigh and follow Prim downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Hi Katniss, did you fall asleep? Anyway I made my world famous, beef, chicken, ham and lamb dinner... thing!" I hear my mom call as I come down the stairs and into the dinning room.<p>

I roll my eyes "It's not world famous if the world hasn't even seen it," I say and moving my arm out to the window.

My mother laughs "Oh darling, your opinion doesn't mean anything!" then she orders me to sit down.

There is a big awkward silence until my dad decides to but in "So you two excited for school?" he brings up.

Before I can say anything Prim yells "YES! It'll be amazing won't it Katniss?!".

"Well-" I try to say but my dad answers for me.

"Of course, sweetheart"

Prim looks at me weirdly as I sigh and look away out the window not focusing on anything else. _From the looks of things with that blond girl school will be BAD!_ I think as I continue to gaze out of the window.

* * *

><p><em>(Chill out, don't mess about!<em>  
><em>You don't need to use the dance floor,<em>  
><em>Just calm down, don't be a clown!<em>  
><em>People still know your more.<em>

_JUST RELAX DON'T BE A FOOL!_  
><em>Whatever happens you'll be still be COOL!<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh!<em>  
><em>Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!<em>

_Ch-ch-chill out, out ,out!)_

Electro-comet, huh that was the end of his new song I hear as I get in the car with Prim and my dad! He thinks he's amazing when he is probably lip sinking or something he also has all those fans because of his looks but I personally think he's not hansom just a young teen, a bit older than me.

"Girls!" my dad says as we turn into our new school.

Uh, oh! There are hundreds of weird people hear they all look like freaks to be honest... GREAT I then see that blond girl with teens of all ages surrounding her. She will definitely be a problem I knew school would be bad!

"Katniss, you coming!" Prim excitedly askes but before I even get time to look at her she's out the car and saying bye to dad.

"Hey!" I yell chasing her out. I then say bye to my dad and slowly turn to the crowds of people ahead. As I stroll forward holding onto Prim - making sure she can't leave - I see a few people staring at me but I ignore them walking inside. I'm still walking with Prim when I get to the hall where my locker is I see a blond haired guy looking at me from a distance, he then sees me looking back at him and he hurries off. _Weird_ I think but the bell then rings my _first ever lesson!_

"Bye Kat," Prim shouts as she scurries off to class _she is probably glad it's first lesson with me not letting go of her all morning_. I then quickly shove everything into my locker and rush to class. On the way in I stop at the end of the corridor and try to look good like I want to make an impression on these people but I don't know why! I walk down the corridor trying to look pretty and cool however as I go to walk into the class room the door shuts right in my face - which isn't good - then I run in covering my face hoping no one saw any of that.

"Oh, you must be Katniss?" a high pitched voice askes as I walk over.

"Yes... Miss?" I mutter while looking at all of the other teens that are staring at me.

"Trinket!"

She looks around the room and points at me to go to a desk which has to be in the front row! While I sit down I see a few people looking back at me but they are all new faces. I look around the class scaling every face until Miss Trinket orders us to be quiet and starts her so called speech, no doubt it'll be about me.

"Children, settle down it appears we have a new student with us today! She just moved all the way from California... Katniss Everdeen, welcome!" She pipes with a giant smile on her face.

I give a little wave and look at everyone they all look like they don't care apart from one girl who is sitting behind me, smiling. I smile back and turn around to the boring lesson ahead of me.

* * *

><p>The bell rings for next lesson so I stand up and walk out but suddenly fall onto the floor knocking Miss Trinket's coffee all over me.<p>

"MY COFFEE!" she squeals running over then picking up her cup and she kisses it multiple time before looking at me realizing what she just did. She looks around the room then at me who's looking at her with a eyebrow raised and trying not to laugh. Just after she barks "Don't judge me!" with a disgusted face.

"Hey!" I yell once I realize someone had pushed me.

"Sorry, FAT-niss!" I hear a voice say but can't see through the crowd of people - trying to escape the classroom - who it is. "Need hand?" I head the voice ask.

After most of the class is out side I see a dark brown haired girl with green eyes and freckles standing over me with a giant grin on her face. She looks younger than me and to small to be in my class. I look at her angrily knowing it must of been her who pushed me. She holds out her hand for me to grab but I hesitate and stand up on my own.

"Whatever!" she says "Anyways nice first impression I've never tried opening a door with my face."

"You should try it one time!" I say getting angry.

She looks at the door "No, I better leave it to the professionals!" she laughs.

I stay quiet trying to think of what to say but I get nothing and sigh "Very funny"

She laughs "Clove" she yells "See you around coffee girl!"

"What? Coffee girl... oh," I realise and storm out to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>By now I've just finished third lesson and it's lunch so my intensions are to find Prim. However I get stopped by another voice this time from behind me "So you new here?". I turn to see a guy with brown hair who's leaning against some lockers "Gale's the name, you don't want to start this school like a lameo so I'm your new... listen Madge told me about you and wants you to be our friend. Keep this in mind she is... how do I say this nicely, a right nut-job!"<p>

"Heeeyyy!" that blond girl cheers from my class, she must be Madge!

"Hi Madge, this the girl you text about?" Gale asks pointing to me.

Madge looks at me with a friendly smile and replies with a confident nod. She then blabbers "Hi, I'm Madge you've probably noticed me from class and this is Gale we're friend in a averaged sided group. Well we were wondering if you wanted to join the group? We have lots of space available... you know you don't have to join if you don't want to!"

I was still trying to catch onto what she said since she spoke really fast and nervous. I don't know what to say I've only been here three hours and this girl seems crazy so I just answer the easy way "Yeah, I will if you-" I try to say but she is already hugging me.

"OH! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!" she screams - leaving me a bit freaked out by her - she then lets go of me and leads me and Gale to the cafeteria.

As I stroll with Gale and Madge far in front jumping around I whisper to him "Now I know what you mean by nut-job. Is she always like this?"

"Yes... yes she does but welcome to the party!" he whispers back laughing and then me joining in with him.

* * *

><p>When we get to the cafeteria I see all the freaks I saw this morning also I can see that blond girl talking to: that brown haired boy who was running after her, that blond boy she was holding onto and... that Clove girl! I should of known she would be friends with her, as I look around some faces I've saw before some I haven't.<p>

"Huh, I guess you've noticed Glimmer the girl who like runs this school... well she likes to think that!" Gale grunts looking at her in disgust.

"Glimmer, oh yeah she's passed me a few times but it's that Clove girl who really bothers me."

"Clove? Why she is nothing compared to Glimmer," he advices me still looking at Glimmer evilly.

"She pushed me over and made me spill coffee all over me!"

He shakes his head and laughs "That's just her greeting you seeing if your strong or not! And by the sound of that you aren't making a very good impression."

"Well it seems quite mean and stop laughing!"

After I get served I walk to the table where Madge is and she shouts "Welcome to the group!"

I look at the empty table and ask " Where's the average sized group?"

"Oh, did I say averaged I meant small. It's just me and Gale!"

I sigh and sit down next to Madge and Gale as they explain how I need to fit in and be cool. "So you can't come across as weak, no way," Madge explains.

"Oh, she already has," Gale smirks trying not to laugh. I roll my eyes and Gale tells Madge "She doesn't need to know about this, it's her first day!"

"Thank you!" I say in relief.

"She need's to know about everyone important here," he adds as I sigh _here we go again!_ I think as Madge agrees.

She then starts "There are lots of important and interesting people in this school and you need to know them and if you meet them you need to know if they're cool so we'll help. Ok where to start, yeah there is this big, dark skinned boy Thresh, he is the tallest and the 2nd strongest boy in the school!"

"He's quite scary!" Gale adds looking over at him.

Madge looks at Gale angrily and continues "As I was saying Thresh is this big guy, then there is Finch or Fox Face, that's what everybody calls her. Well she's like the smartest girl in the world or at least school!"

Gale then butts in again "I heard she solved one of hardest math equations in 8 seconds!"

Madge looks at Gale annoyed the starts her 'important' conversation again "There's them two then there is, um... oh Johanna a girl who doesn't take rubbish from anyone. She is the scary one! Then there's Finnick the fish boy, he loves swimming and is a champ at it! He also isn't bad looking if I say so myself." Gale then looks at Madge in disgust which Madge laughs at and she continues "After that there's the cool people who you're with right now, and then there's 'the populars': Cato, Clove, Marvel and Glimmer but they don't bother you. Unless it's Glimmer 'the queen'... of the school!"

Gale nods then says "Wait Peeta Mellark, that blond boy who's a bit of a... loner!"

Madge nods in agreement and smiles but that's when the drama starts! Almost in second the whole of the cafeteria are looking at Glimmer and that Fox Face girl.

"Hey I'm pretty sure that yogurt is mine!" Finch yells pointing at Glimmer.

"Noooo," she says sweetly looking like she's trying to think back to before. I can tell she's lying when she's talking sweetly maybe Madge and Gale are right she might be my biggest nightmare!

"It is I went to get a spoon, now give it!"

"Someone's feisty!"

"Give it, little miss popular!"

"OH, shut it SPECS!"

Finch clenches her hand into a fist "THESE ARE READING GLASSES!" she barks.

"Oh, what are you going to do, huh?! Hit me?"

Finch stops for a few seconds before she whales "YEAH! I'm gonna hit you... with a math equation!" Everyone then groans I can see that Thresh boy shaking his head as Finch laughs to herself. "Even you?" she asks him.

"Glim's at it again!" Gale sighs rolling his eyes while Madge nods.

Finch questions "What's 78 x 105!" then she holds her arms out stepping back. She then quickly screams "What you don't know? 8190! Oh what? Yeah... that just happened!"

By now Glimmer is looking at her weirdly and says "You're a **WEIRD** person! Did you ever get dropped on your head when you were a baby?"

Finch turns her head to her slowly, with her jaw dropped then she shouts "OK GLIMMER YOU'RE GOING OVER THE TOP THERE! Can I just have the yogurt?"

Glimmer sighs and yells "MARVEL!" and the boy who was running after her yesterday runs over to her almost instantly! Glimmer then continues "You want it? Have it, Marvel!"

Then out of nowhere he grabs the yogurt, opens it and throws it off of Finch! Glimmer then walks off laughing while Finch runs to the bathroom embarrassed and screaming with Thresh marching behind shouting furiously at Glimmer, _Why shout at Glimmer when it was that Marvel person who threw the yogurt at her? _I think still in shock of what happened!

I suddenly find myself standing up and racing after her.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Madge's POV<strong>

"Hey, Katniss!" I yell seeing her run off after Fox Face.

I turn to Gale as he's turning to me we both ask "Is she MAD?!"

Gale then waves his hand in the air and explains "Katniss is probably just going to the bathroom! The beef hear is bad you know"

I smile in agreement but that all changes when about 15 minutes later Katniss comes back to the table with 'Foxy' and 'the big guy'!

Gale then grabs my arm and whispers "They can't be seen with us or we'll be the losers of the century"

"Guys since are group in small and has vacancy I've asked Finch and Thresh to join!" Katniss says smiling and pointing to them "AND... they said yes!" Me and Gale just laugh trying to not make it obvious that we're angry and nervous.

"Hey new buds!" Foxy yells sitting down but pulling Thresh down with her.

Thresh just smiles and says his name with his left hand held out for me and Gale to shake. We do so then he nods and we start talking he's actually not that bad but Fox Face, she keeps yapping on about math equations and smart stuff - which no one understands.

After a few minutes Johanna slumps herself next to us with Finnick sitting on the side of the table. She and him are laughing then Johanna admits to Finch "That was brave of you back there. Like, no one has ever stood up to Glimmer like that... apart from Me and Finn of course!"

"Thanks!" she excitedly says sitting up.

"You and your posy wonna hang out for a bit?"

"Sure... if you guys want to?"

I scream yes it beats hanging out with 'The Dork Of New York', at least some cool people will be there.

"Cool, meet us at 7 here's the address" Johanna says handing up a small piece of paper with the address on it.

"Oh, ring us if you get lost" Finnick adds with a evil smile, slightly laughing.

Before I can answer the bell rings for next lesson and everyone walks off. As I stand up I hear someone say my name from behind me. I turn to see Cato, Clove, Marvel and Glimmer standing there smiling so I smile back wondering what they were doing behind me.

"What you doing with smarty specs? You friend with her?" Cato asks smiling evilly.

"Well, not really... why are you talking to me?" I reply shaking a bit.

"Can't we be friendly!" Clove explains smiling like Cato.

"Listen, I can't believe I'm saying this but do you wonna join our gang?" Glimmer blurts out holding onto Cato, which makes him stop smiling. Then my eyes dart to Clove looking at Glimmer and sticking her finger in her mouth making a noise that sounds like she's in disgust.

"NO!" I shout "I can't leave my friends behind!"

"Oh, well you're missing out!" Glimmer sighs looking up at Cato expecting him to smile back to her but he's to busy snickering at Clove.

"Missing out? Missing out on what?" Marvel says confused and scratching his head "We... or you just pick on people that's not missing out on much!"

I can't help but laugh a little as Glimmer nudges him in the stomach. He asks her 'what' laughing with me a bit but Glimmer looks at him, her face raging with red spreading all over it.

By now everyone is snickering at her but she still manages to talk, so she says "If you change your mind for this once in a lifetime opportunity, to finally be popular, to be worshiped by everyone, to-"

"Yeah can you speed this up we all need to get to class and most importantly I need to use the bathroom!" Marvel orders crossing his legs trying to keep it in.

"Just tell me or these idiots and you can be royalty at this school!" Glimmer tells me then yells 'selfie' and takes a pic of me with her!

When they walk off Glimmer in front, Cato beside her checking out Clove who keeps turning her head to him with her arms crossed, then Marvel walking goofy at the back waving to me like a weirdo!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gale's POV<strong>

**7:02pm  
><strong>As I pull the car over at the address it's not exactly what I expected! It was a forest filled with darkness and Finnick along with Johanna stood just outside of it grinning.

We get out of the car and I ask them "Why the hell are we hanging out here?"

"It's a cool place and I thought it would be fun to hang around here!" Johanna tells me "Or are to scared to?"

"Of course not!" I yell pushing in front of them leading us all into the dark, **DARK** forest. A few second later I come back "It's just a small question. Where are we going?" I whisper to Johanna. She rolls her eyes and hand me a map I nod and walk on.

**7:30pm**  
>"What's fun about this? We've been walking for half an hour can we go home!" Madge complains trailing behind the group.<p>

Finnick yells "It's a cool place, just try to relate to it!"

Madge suddenly grabs onto him and replies "I will!"

I hear a rustle in the bushes not far from us but I ignore it until Thresh whispers "Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Finch asks looking to where Thresh was pointing to.

"It'll be a rabbit or something!" Finnick tells us making us move on.

I walk on until I hear it again but this time it wasn't just a rustle I heard a growl as well. We all stop and look at each other in a bit of shock! Finnick walks closer to it however as he disappears into the darkness we hear him scream and run back to us.

"RUN!" he yells running ahead of us!

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Sorry :( I know this chapter/episode is long I'll try to make them shorter if you want! Please review if you liked this and want more :D for now bye!**


	2. Episode 1-2(part 2)

**Hi I'm back with a new 'episode' and it's not as long! Hooray! But it's still quite long however every episode from now will be shorter it's just because they're the first two episodes. Please if you're liking this follow it, review or favourite please, I would really appreciate that! :D  
>Enough of me here's What are friends for episode two, enjoy!<strong>

**I don't own the hunger games or the characters! (wish I did but I don't)**

**Episode**** 1/2: New City, New Friends! (Part 2)**

**Previously:**  
>Katniss Everdeen has moved to New York City and has met a few people (if they are even called people)! Cato, Clove, Glimmer, Marvel, Madge, Gale, Finch (a.k.a. Fox Face), Thresh, Finnick and Johanna. However there is this Peeta boy but he's a loner! Katniss also has a teacher called Miss Trinket who loves coffee as well as that the school that she has moved to is filled with weird people!<p>

So far Katniss is in a gang with: Madge, Gale, Finnick, Johanna, Finch and Thresh, she is also learning about the wonders of the school. Such as the 'populars' a group of four teens who are the coolest people in the whole school Glimmer, Marvel, Cato and Clove! Back to Katniss and her posy they have been invited to hang out with Finn and Jo so they all met up in a forest - not too far away - and have bumped into something they probably wish they hadn't of!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Katniss' POV<strong>

_RUN! _The words echo in my head until I realize what's happening, so I run as fast as I can to wherever Finnick's leading us! I can't help but scream as that's what Madge is doing! However I can't hear Johanna or Finch screaming but I can hardly see what they're doing through this darkness! I can see a clearing in the forest up ahead but I'm scared I may not reach it in time with this weird creature behind somewhere, though I don't dare to look back not even glance!

I then hear Thresh shout "Where are we going? I knew this would be a bad idea!" while he's yelling somewhere from behind I see a orange like lightening strike zoom past me!

"What the... wait... Fox Face... HOW?" I mumble confused but Finnick tells us it's not to far now so I stop mumbling an run faster trying to catch up with Finch!

After running for about 5 minuets I feel Madge grab onto me breathing heavily but still smiling when my eyes meet hers. "Quickly. Just. Run. Don't. Want. You. Dying." she mutters through deep breaths managing to giggle a little bit.

I suddenly see a object sticking out of the dark just up ahead as I get closer I realize Finnick is leading us there. I'm still trying to make out what it is but I then hear laughing not far from us it sounds like someone my age, _What? This forest is a messed up place! _I think, but can't think for long when I make out what the object is. _A LODGE, COTTAGE thing! _I shout out in my head as I reach it we all rush in like a stampede of elephants!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cato's<strong>** POV**

"Did you see the... look on their faces! How did they fall for that fake growl?" I blurt out still laughing, finding it hard to breath! Clove nods not being able to talk and Marvel is lying on the floor while Glimmer is practically lying on me! I have to admit Glimmer is cool to hang with but I have regrets for accepting her offer to go out with her, she is just mean and not the good kind I like, I think she goes over the top a bit. She's still hilarious though but I think I'll dump her soon!

"Ok, come on guys it wasn't that funny!" Clove angrily hisses at me and Glimmer, crossing her arms then looking away. I can't help but look at her with a small grin painted on my face!

Marvel then holds his hand out for Glimmer to help him up but she slaps it away - which makes him squeal in pain. Glimmer then starts to walk over to Clove who's still looking away. "We were just having fun!" she argues curious of why she told us to stop.

"Well it looked like a bit more than just fun!" Clove argues back looking at Glimmer angrily, then she glances at me her expression changing to a frown.

Glimmer looks behind at me then she smirks "You're jealous!" raising a eyebrow.

Clove uncrosses her arms "N-no! No I'm not" she mutters starting to blush but you can hardly see it for the darkness.

"OMG! Yes you-" Glimmer starts but stops when she hears a growl from the left, where the trees are old and twisted and make the atmosphere eerie! "Marvel stop playing games!"

"It wasn't me, Glim! I swear" Marvel snaps taking a few steps back from the noise that lies ahead.

As everyone steps back Glimmer pushes Marvel to the front hiding behind him with me and Clove standing ether side of her. After about 5 seconds we hear it again it sounds like a dog-like creature but my thoughts change when a howl bayed from not too far away! My eyes dart to Clove while the others are distracted by the mysterious noises, I then see her look at me with a brave face but as my eyes lock on her eyes I can see deeper. I can see a little bit of fear lurking inside of them as I stroke her arm, but she slowly pulls it away confusion all over her face!

I keep a straight face still looking at her as she mimics something but I can't make out what she's saying when a giant creature jumps onto Marvel and knocks him over! I run and push it off of him and help him up, by now Glimmer is screaming running far in front of us but no one can see her! Marvel immediately runs after her yelling her name leaving me and Clove behind.

"CATO!" Clove shouts pushing me away but hardly moving me since I'm much bigger and stronger than her.

Just then the giant beast jumps past me almost biting me however Clove manages to move me out the way enough so it doesn't touch me. However as I pull Clove through some bushes I see the mutt-like thing has left a scratch mark down her back making her bleed a little, she doesn't mind though since she pulls me further away from whatever is hunting us!

As we stop to catch our breath I ask her worried "Are you ok?"

She sarcastically says "Just fine, Cato"

"No, does it hurt?"

"Only a little. Why are you caring about me and why are you even with me?! Shouldn't you be with your beloved girlfriend, caring about her?!" Clove screams in annoyance, stepping back then turning her head away. She then mutters "It's not that she'd care about you back, not like I... not like some people would care about you back." I can see her jealousy that she's trying to hide but I can also see how upset she is.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Finnick's POV<strong>

"I knew this was a bad idea, Jo!" I scream at her starting to sweat on my forehead as I wipe my hand down my face, bringing the sweat down with it.

"Well, I didn't know! You can't just blame me for this you could've stopped me!" she snarls back walking past the small fire we managed to light with some spare matches that were found in the kitchen area.

"OH! I didn't even blame you I was just saying! But also don't try and blame me!" I yell back as she moves closer to me, anger in her fearsome brown eyes.

Suddenly Fox Face or Finch, whatever she's called comes rushing over and begs "Guys don't fight among ourselves because that will probably make it easier for us to refer to eating each other! You know cannibalism." I just stand there weirdly when Johanna looks at her confused and spooked out a little.

"Well if it does come to that I'm too cute to be eaten first... so I suggest we eat Gale!" Madge adds holding onto Gale's right arm and patting his left shoulder, smiling while Gale is speechless.

I laugh a little before I hear the screams of a teenaged girl from out side!

"What?" I ask running to the window with Jo behind.

"That doesn't sound good. What is it Finn?" Thresh whispers moving to the door.

"Glimmer?!" I yell in shock making Madge and Gale groan while Katniss runs to the door with Thresh and Johanna.

"Hey, chill!" Thresh shouts to Glimmer as Katniss reaches her.

"Is she ok?" I ask wondering what has happened.

Just as Katniss brings Glimmer inside Marvel runs out of the darkness shouting her name. Thresh runs out to him but that's a big mistake he makes when a wolf, dog-like beast races out towards the two helpless teens. Well I thought they where helpless but then Thresh punches it to the left - making it fall over onto it's back.

"Inside, NOW!" I bark seeing more of those creatures running over to our direction.

The two of them sprint over just getting inside before one of the animals crashes against the door almost knocking it off it's hinges!

"Ok everyone block all entrances before these animals get in!" I demand grabbing a book cabinet along with Thresh, pulling it against the almost broken door.

"Next time Finn, you're choosing!" Johanna yells helping Fox Face push a giant refrigerator in front of a window.

"I defiantly agree... that's even if we get out of this alive!" Katniss whales slamming a wooden table on a window while a wolf thing tries to jump through it! Which leads her to falling on the floor the table on top of her. Madge runs over to her screaming and hitting the creature back out the window with the table , Gale and Thresh then block it with an other cabinet.

After about half an hour the beasts leave like they've found interested in something, or someone else. "Glad. That's. Over!" I say between breaths "Is everyone ok, is everyone here?" I then ask bending over with my hands on my knees catching my breath.

Everyone nods apart from Glimmer and Marvel who both look at each other sweating then they both cry "No, Cato and Clove! They're still out there!"

After hearing that we all look at each other considering whether we should stay in safety or risk our lives for two people who don't particularly like us! As we argue on what we should do so Glimmer and Marvel look at us like we're mad!

"You can't just leave them out there!" Glimmer bellows annoyed but panicking at the same time.

"I though you didn't like Clove?" Marvel questions "You said she's trying to be better than you, also you said she's ruining your life by making Cato fall for her!"

"No, I still like her it's just it's like she wants to be better than me and it's like she's the one for Cato!" she replies with some other feelings than hate.

"How do you know-"

"He likes her I know he does! But it's not fair-" she pauses staring out of the window, then sighs "I just wish it wasn't complicated"

"Nothing's complicated when you put your mind to it!"

"No... it's a different type of complicated. I don't really like him I-I think I like... never mind!"

"Wait... what you DON'T like him! Yes this one of the best days of my life, well apart from the wolf things." Marvel squeals in excitement but calming down after jumping around a bit.

"Well back to the main reason we were arguing, putting all that aside makes me realise Clove is a person who's always there for me even if we fight or argue she's still a close person to me. So, I guess looking at it from the truth I can call her my best friend!" Glimmer says nodding with a faint smile and sad eyes.

"Awww!" Madge moans smiling and putting her hand where her heart is. This only makes everyone turn their heads to her who just looks away embarrassed!

"Ok we'll go rescue them!" I give in walking up to Glimmer then whisper "Really good speech"

"Glad you liked it! I did really mean it you know." she admits asking what the plan is. Everybody crowds around me and we make a 'master' plan.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Clove's POV<strong>

As me and Mr Muscle stroll through the endless path of trees we finally realise we've lost those mutts.

It's all silent and awkward until he explains "Listen I'm sorry about back there!"

"Yeah, you better be! Stroking my arm and dragging me to come with you!" I scream back putting my hands on my head.

"I know, I don't know what was wrong with me."

"Fine, I can't stay mad at you. Wanna go to the car and wait for the two idiots to meet us there?" I suggest looking at Cato "No offense calling Glimmer a-"

"Non taken, it's true she is an idiot. Well there's no mutt things around any more, and we're fast at running if they reach us so you want to just sit here for a few minuets." Cato replies sitting to my right next to my feet and smiling at me.

I plonk myself next to him "Yeah. I guess it's romantic!" I accidentally say but he just laughs and puts his hand on my left shoulder. I turn to him weary so close to his face however he just chuckles pulling me into his warm body. I try to stop myself since it's kind of wrong but I can't!

I look up at him as he sighs and rolls his eyes "What's wrong?" he then questions me.

"I really don't think we should be doing this. You and Glimmer are going out and I'm her friend-" I tell him but he's eager to say something.

"Then why haven't you stopped yourself, if you don't want to do this why are you?" he quickly asks grinning.

"I don't know! It's like something's stopping me and making me do this!"

He smiles and at what I've said then he says softly "Yeah that thing's called, love."

I sit there lost for words millimetres from his hansom face. I then feel my heart beat faster because I know it's true, so I then move my lips closer to his but just as the tips of them are touching something startles us. I pull away in shock ready to face what is there...

"Peeta?" Cato and I yell wondering why he's here!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Peeta's POV<span>**

"Um, hey!" I say with a little wave "Have you seen Katniss around anywhere? BTW what was going on there?" I ask smirking as both of them blush but try to keep cool.

"Why are you even here and no we haven't seen Katniss for a while!" Clove tells me with that angry face she always pulls.

"And mention any of this to Glimmer, Marvel or anybody... you'll wish you weren't wearing those shoes after they're stuck in your head!" Cato threatens looking at my amazing sneakers.

"Why my sneakers? You can't-" I try to explain but get cut off.

"Oh trust me you can!" Clove says nodding while we hear a howl in the distance. This makes the two tense up and Clove grabs onto Cato so I just tell them to run.

"Shut up they'll hear you!" Clove screams trying to be quiet still by Cato's side.

"Who'll hear us?!"

"Those dog, wolf, mutt things stupid!"

Cato steps forward pushing Clove behind him while I'm still trying to figure out what's going on "GO! RUN CLOVE!" he yells.

"What about me!" I say angrily crossing my arm then catching them up when I hear a fearsome growl!

"OH, sorry! Come on loner!"

We get to a big wooden lodge and hear people inside. We quickly bang on the door eager for a answer however about 12 mutt thing come crawling out of the darkness ready to pounce any second but before they get the chance to we get dragged inside.

"Cato, Clove!" Glimmer screams running over to them hugging them but kissing Cato's cheek, which makes me question myself a few times.

"Hi Peeta, is it?" a dark brown headed girl says walking over to me.

"Hey yeah, I saw you earlier didn't I?" I ask smiling at her nervously.

She looks back as Madge, I think giggles then she tells me "Yes. Nice to meet you in person."

I nod shaking her hand as Johanna yapps on about how we're all having a nice time but we're being attacked by weird dog things!

**9:45**

"They won't leave unless one of us leads them away" Thresh says gazing out of the window at them.

"So what, one of us just goes out there, runs off hoping they'll follow and will probably get mauled to pieces, GREAT IDEA!" Gale snarls looking evilly at Katniss and me talking.

"Listen two people can go to for extra support!" Fox Face suggests trying to keep warm next to the fire.

Cato sighs "I'll go I suppose I can out run em'!" which only makes Glimmer shout no. Clove grabs onto his arm shaking her head but he barks "No buts I'm going, if no one goes we'll most likely all die!"

I see Gale get ideas but before he can say anything I'm already up and begging to go as well. It'll be a good way to make a first impression anyways, to Katniss that is!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cato's POV<strong>

Me and Peeta walk outside bravely seeing all of the mutts jump up we slam the door behind us getting ready to run.

"Ready for this loverboy?" I ask him smirking.

"What no, you're loverboy I know you like Clove!" he argues moving towards the forest.

"Yeah well you're falling for Katniss!" I shout back annoyed but he's kind of right but suddenly the beasts get restless and charge so I bellow "RUN LOSER!"

**10:05**

Me, Clove, Glimmer and Marvel are all travelling home in Marvel's car me in the back along with Clove and Glimmer sorting out her make up in the front. But I'm in a mess all of my clothes are ripped and I have a black eye, at least I save everyone though. As I get to my house I jump out of the car saying goodbye to everyone and Clove smiles at me, differently than normal, I just smirk back. As they drive off I wave laughing to myself shaking my head then I quietly creep inside trying not to be seen by my parents. However I do!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Katniss' POV<strong>

I rush over to everyone outside the school doors seeing people looking at us makes me feel popular! "Hey Kat!" they all shout then we turn and stroll into the school people looking at us everywhere we turn. _This is really the best day ever_, I think walking to giant doors that stand ahead of us.

"Ready?!" Finnick asks laughing "Lets... GO!" We all run inside jumping into the colossal pool the school has!

We make a giant splash and I can't help but say "You know I thought moving to New York would be bad but it's the most fun I've ever had! You guys are the best!"

"What are friends for?!" they all yell making me laugh!


	3. Episode 3

**Hi I know it's a bit late but here's my hunger games special episode/chapter hope you like it! Clato alert also if you can guess what the secret halloweeny thing is comment! And please review if you think it was good or it needed improved, favourite and follow!**

** I don't own the hunger games or characters apart from Ryder! Here it is enjoy :D**

**Episode 3: The Killer Party**

**Clove's POV**

"Clove, pssst!" I hear Madge whisper from my right. "Are you excited, I know I am! Now can you tell me what you're going as!"

She's been annoying me all day asking the whole group about this stupid party it probably won't be that good anyways! Finally the bell rings almost deafening Miss Trinket as we all rush out, but I don't know why I hurry I'm only going to get annoyed by Madge yapping on.

As soon as I get out of the classroom Madge runs over to Katniss and there's no doubt about it she'll start squabbling about the party. I slowly stroll over to them and when I get there I've at least heard the word party about ten times. However once we walk out then main doors the gang comes walking over shutting Madge up, which is a relief. As they arrive at us I obviously say hi to Cato first, I actually feel sorry for him he and Glimmer have broke up and she's going out with Ryder Issac Parker the guy who's hosting the party. Cato is all lonely now and has no one but he won't stay like that for long soon he'll have a girl he's a strong, handsome, cool guy who has girls rushing after him, but he deserves a girlfriend who loves him for who he is and not for what he looks like.

"Hey," he says back to me smiling and gazing at me "Clove do want a lift to your house or you can hang out at mine! Oh, we could go see a movie or something before the party, I'm free and need some company."

I see Fox Face and Katniss smile at me as soon as Cato says his comment. I turn my head to Glimmer and she just shrugs and walks off with the rest of the gang leaving me and Cato alone. I sweat a little but reply to Cato's comment "Sure, why not it'll be fun hanging out!"

Me and Cato get into his car and he races to his house. We get out of the car and I follow him in, his mother greeting me as I wonder in. I've knew Cato since I was nine and he was ten, ever since his mother has always been nice to me and treats me like her daughter - which makes me embarrassed because it's like me and Cato are together but we aren't.

"So... Clover what do you fancy doing before the party?" Cato asks as we reach his room. "Apart from making out or anything like that, ha!"

This makes me blush but he just laughs and pulls me down onto his bed shouting he was joking. By now he's holding me down under him and staring into my deep, green eyes, although he's just broke up with Glimmer - my best friend - I somehow feel attracted to him and it's like he's attracted to me as well because he's leaning in to kiss me! It's just like when we almost kissed in the woods, we are millimetres away by now and I'm ready for this now I realise I really like him it's all I've ever wanted for years! However his mom opens the door with cookies and he quickly moves away just like last time. But this time I was ready I wanted him but I guess that will never happen if people keep ruining it. His mom places the plate on the bed next to us and leaves. Cato looks at me and stands up like nothing happened, he then helps me up and he puts a horror movie on for Halloween. Later on after Cato had begged me to tell him what I was wearing I left to get ready for another lame party!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Katniss' POV<strong>

Peeta, Madge, Gale, Finch and Thresh arrive at my house all dressed up: Madge as a vampire teen, Gale as a wear wolf, Finch as a zombie, Thresh as Frankenstein and Peeta as the groom to my dead bride costume. As I was about to walk out of my house a small dark skinned girl with frizzy hair and wearing a bloody, school girl outfit barged past everyone and strolled into my house not even looking at me. She loudly chewed her bubblegum as she observed the house.

"It's ok I suppose!" she says taking off her handbag that strapped around her.

"Excuse me who are you?" I ask confused why she's here.

"Rue, does it really matter to you?!" she barks back, but Prim runs over to her hugging her and the both of them run upstairs. I just shrug and we all make our way to the party.

* * *

><p>I arrive at the surprisingly cool looking party with everyone. The party was at a mansion located in the woods after admiring the view we walked in and met: Cato as Dracula , Marvel as a mummy, Finnick as a skeleton and Johanna as a witch - that actually suited her. As we hung out together in the corner chatting away finally Glimmer and Clove came strutting in making Marvel and Cato almost pass out! Glimmer was wearing an very, very short black strapless dress with a fake axe covered in fake splatters of blood. She also had makeup caked all over her face and her hair in two braids. However you can tell Glimmer had forced Clove to wear what she was wearing, it was a black, leather jumpsuit - that had a small tail - with high boots and a headband with pointed ears sticking out of it. As soon as they reached us Glimmer started acting sassy trying to be attractive while Clove stood next to her looking annoyed. However Glimmer elbowed her in the stomach and she tried to act all sassy and sexy but you could tell she was still angry.<p>

"So... I'm surprised Ryder is actually hosting a party I thought he was still in hospital!" Finnick says to Glimmer.

"Yeah, well my Ryder is a tough and so hot guy and you can't let hot people die! He is way hotter than some guys I know!" she explains looking disgusted at Cato.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cato's POV<strong>

As soon as I saw Clove I immediately felt something I've never felt before and my breathing started to pick up pace. She looks flawless and Glimmer _Ugh,_ I think disgusted in my head but they get to us and my thoughts go back to Clove. She looks at me pissed but it's probably because of Glimmer it is the first time I've ever seen her in an outfit like that. And she looks good!

"H-HI! C-Clove!" I manage to spit out as my eyes scale her amazing body with her sexy curves.

She just laughs at me like I'm an idiot but she then sees me admiring her body which makes here raise an eyebrow. Then she finally whispers in my ear "Hey, bad boy!" which makes me sweat like crazy.

We gaze at each other both grinning but then I notice everyone watching us and I shout "What?!"

Everyone just turns and goes back to their conversations, so I turn back to Clove but she is looking up at the top of the staircase curiously. She tells me to shush but I can't help but ask her what's wrong.

"Cato, did you just see that? Quick c'mon!" she says dragging me up the stairs. Once we get to the top we see a black shadow shoot down the corridor which Clove runs after with me behind trying to catch her up.

"Clove... WAIT!" I yell after her but I see her stopped in the middle of an other corridor questioning where the mysterious object has went. All I do is stand behind her watching her confused, this is so weird why I can't stop looking at her I think she may have set me in a trance! I feel myself like my lips but I immediately stop, however I can't stop feeling attracted to her and I spot a room next to us with the door half way open.

I look at her then the room then yell "Clove, in there!" making her turn her head and race in looking but then stops.

"Where? I don't see anything," she says but shoots around once I close the door "hang on... wha... C-Cato?"

I step closer to her and every step is making one of her every breath speed up after the other. I kept moving until she and I were in the exact same position we were in the last two times we were about to kiss but this time nothing will stop me I need her to know I like her even love her and I want to be with her! Millimetres away again and too many feelings are passing through me so I just lung in and that's when the magic happens. As soon as my lips met her lips she kissed back with me but after we pull away she blushes staring into my amazed eyes. Although she looks nervous of what my reaction will be she leans back in holding my face and kissing roughly, so I just grab her waist pulling her against me, making me crash into the wall behind me.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Peeta's POV<strong>

"Hey Katniss," I start as I look at my watch "I said I would ring my dad and tell him when I'll be back!"

She nods and I rush outside dialling my house phone number. However once I'm half way through my conversation the phone cuts off!

"Well, that was weird... and oh I just got this phone please don't say my mom is right and it's crap!" I say looking at my mobile so I go to ring again but my whole phone shuts down and makes me curious.

"Peeeeeeta!" I hear a eerie whisper as I go to walk inside but then the voice changes to a familiar one and it screams "HELP!"

"KATNISS!" I scream back running into the dismal woods.

I stop listening for her but instead I hear Madge - which makes me get confused - and after that I hear Gale, making me say "Oh, it's ok to leave now!"

So I do but I feel a chill pass down my spine and soon enough I've tripped and fell down deep into a hole in the ground. However I realise I didn't fall I got pushed by someone... or something!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Finch's (Fox Face's) POV<span>**

By now I'm dancing rapidly with Johanna, Finnick and Marvel however I glance over to see Katniss, Thresh and Glimmer all standing next to the beverages alone obviously Glimmer isn't alone she's talking to Ryder. Although I'm doing really well in the dancing competition I bail and go over to see them.

"Hey, guys!" I say walking over to them. Katniss, Thresh and Ryder smile but Glimmer rolls her eyes that I'm coming over to hang out.

"Finch, umm do you know where Peeta is?" Katniss ask worried looking about.

"No, where did you see him last?" I question back looking around the room with her.

"He went outside but I don't think he'll still be out there it was half an hour ago!"

"We'll there's only one way to find out c'mon guys." I order and look at Glimmer "All of you, even you Glim!"

She sighs and follows us out where loneliness fills the area for miles!

"Oh, well he's not here lets go!" Glimmer exclaims marching back inside but Ryder stops her.

"Hey, you're such a spoilsport anyways this'll be fun." Ryder convinces her dragging her into the forest.

"Guys wait!" I cry out but no one replies, so me and Thresh run after them.

As me and Thresh stroll through the creepy array of trees I grab onto him as we hear a very loud scream!

"GLIMMER!" we both yell running into the direction the scream came from. We finally get to the edge of the forest which is actually the edge of a cliff, and we see Peeta tied to a tree and Ryder standing at the edge of the cliff holding Glimmer at the edge!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Clove's POV<strong>

Cato and I are still making out it's been about forty five minuets or something! However we are both lying on the bed that is inside the derelict room he on top and me underneath, and more importantly he doesn't have his shirt on anymore and my extremely tight jumpsuit is almost off. I never knew how much he liked me if I'd knew sooner I would've asked him out ages ago. I'm just glad I finally get to show him how much I love him but he suddenly stops and pulls away so I open my eyes. He's breathing so heavy that he sounds like he's ran a marathon!

He then mimics in a vampire's voice "I want to suck your blood!"

I laugh playfully at him and kiss him using my tough, but he pulls away moving down kissing my neck. After a few moments he bites me making me whine because he still has his surprisingly sharp fangs in but I still like it! However he pulls back once again worrying if he'd hurt me but I tell him about his fangs and he takes them out. However pulls me up and he putts his shirt back on but he removes his cloak so he's just in his clothes and he goes to the door.

He grabs the handle of the door and turns it but it doesn't open that's when we hear the music stop from down stairs and he crashes into the door knocking it to the floor and dragging me out to the stairs. Once both of us get to them we see no one is downstairs anymore and a laugh echoes around the house. Cato looks at me and lifts me up carrying me out and to the car, however we then hear people from the woods and Glimmer screaming so we run after the sound!

"Glimmer where are you?!" I shriek running ahead of Cato seeing everyone crowed around Glimmer and Ryder.

I push past everyone but Cato stops me from going any further as Ryder is ready to push Glimmer off!

"What's going on?" Cato asks looking at Katniss.

Gale steps forward to explain "Some how Peeta got captured and these guys went looking for him but Ryder is was threatening to kill Glimmer and Peeta but we managed to save Peeta but not Glimmer. Also the party like blacked out and everyone made a run for that's when we got here me, Madge, Marvel, Finnick and Johanna and then we saved Peeta."

Cato nods and his grip on my shoulders tighten making sure I can't go any closer to him. I then look at Glimmer who is screaming at us to help, at me to help but I know he'll just kill me too.

"Does anyone want to rescue this damsel in distress or does she not have a brave knight to save her?!" Ryder asks looking at us then at Glimmer while covering her mouth to stop her from screaming.

"Shut up Ryder Issac Parker, you tool if you even wanted to kill her so bad wouldn't you have done it by now!" I yell furiously clenching my fists.

He looks at me surprised and exclaims "After her I'll kill you, little girl!"

Cato pulls me into him wrapping his strong arms around me and yells "If you want Clove you'll have to get past me!"

"Oh, that'll be easy... and fun!" he argues back throwing Glimmer down and kicking her so she rolls off but Marvel suddenly zooms up push Ryder out the way and grabbing Glimmer. Ryder just laughs devilishly and suddenly a group of skeletons rise from the dried up ground ready to fight with us.

"Give me the annoying one and nobody gets hurt!" Ryder demands to Cato standing in front of his small army.

Cato pulls me to his left shielding me with his body and he cries back "OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"Fair enough!" Ryder admits pulling out a knife that shines in the moonlit sky. "Kill them... ALL! But blondie's mine!"

"Wait what have I done?" Madge asks from behind making everyone roll there eyes.

Katniss explains "Not you Madge, he's on about Cato!"

"Oh, well that's ok then I'll live, yay!" Madge celebrates fist pumping the sky.

"The skeletons will still kill us you know!" Katniss says to Madge ruining her fun.

"Oh well then... AAAAHHHH!" she shrieks hiding behind Gale and Peeta.

The skeletons come charging at us but we can fight we aren't wimpy teens we're cool, powerful ones! Peeta punches a skeleton pin the head saving Katniss and the skeletons head went flying off. Finch then done a flip over the top of two and swung her leg tripping them up. Also Finnick started beating about five of them at the same time as they surrounded him, however one crept up behind him but Thresh was on that case he flipped it around and onto the floor. Grabbing a rock he smashed it against it's skull some how making a weird chill of day ja voo pass through me.

However as I turned my head I saw blood and it was obviously Cato's he was wrestling with Ryder on the floor but the knife was nowhere to be see well until I got punched in the head and falling to the floor I saw it not far from me! I looked to see who hit me but Johanna had taken care of that, so I crawl quickly until I reach the knife and as I grab it Ryder stands on my hand.

"Clove!" Cato yells getting up all bruised but ramming into Ryder. I shoot up knife in hand ready to kill for some reason I fell bloodthirsty but I then see Ryder and Cato. I rush over seeing Ryder's got Cato is a headlock but he pulls Cato up using him as a shield so I can't use the knife.

_C'mon Clove you can do this! Kill the villain and save Cato, _I think as I concentrate on how to kill Ryder his head is sticking out behind Cato, toughing me how I cant save Cato because I'll just hit him instead. _Clove, concentrate this is for Cato's sake! _I think getting ready to throw the knife if I don't get this in his head Cato's dead! I'm in position to throw I just need to lung forward but it's hard when I hear my heart beating like crazy. It either now or never so I lung forward sending the knife flying until...!

"AAHH!" I hear but don't dare look who I've hit until I hear Katniss.

"Oh. My. God!" are the only words that come from her mouth leaving me in even more panic!

I can't take it any longer and I open my eyes to see Cato, yes Cato running over to me! Once he reaches me he grabs my and twirls me in the air then kissing me with everyone watching.

"Did he ever do that to you, jealous?" Finnick asks Glimmer snickering, but Glimmer just walks away yelling she was going home.

"Do you want a ride?" Marvel asks chasing her but she ignores him and struts off.

"You know by any chance is this state like cursed?" Katniss say curious.

Everyone apart from me and Cato - because we're kissing - answers "YES!"

"I thought so!" Katniss says walking away with everyone leaving me and Cato kissing for god knows how long! I thing we may have a problem?

**Hope you liked it and if you've figured out what the secret Halloween thing is comment (a clue is a few words that make up something)!**


	4. Episode 4

**Hi, guys! Chapter/ episode 4, I hope you like it. Please follow, favourite or review my story whether you think it's good or needs improvement. Also thanks to Tiffany for helping me with the name of the restaurant/ dinner. Enjoy :D**

**I don't own the hunger games or the characters!**

**Episode 4: Big city means big problems**

**Glimmer's POV**

I finish perfecting my makeup when I hear a loud knock on my glamorous mansion's, colossal door! I hear my mom talking to them and inviting them inside. I finish my makeup then I skip down my glass, spiral stairs and into the lounge where my visitor awaits me.

"Hey C-" I begin but stop when I see a boy my age sitting there, who I've never seen before in my whole entire life! I stand there speechless and questioning why there's a random guy in my house.

"Heya girl!" he says smiling, then I step back multiple times, still speechless.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I scream grabbing a pillow and hiding my face.

He chuckles and says "Well I was thinking we talk about fashion, hmm?" before walking past me and grabbing one of my magazines.

I look at him weirdly and ask "Who are you and why-"

He stops me by putting his finger against my lips and telling me to shush!

"OH! I'll tell you to shush!" I threaten making him run in fear out of the door. I run after him and yell "Yeah you better run and don't come back!"

I slam the door and walk down the corridor before wondering what had just happened. However I then hear a band on the door so I race to it and shout, with my eyes closed letting all my rage out "I thought I told you to get LOST!"

"Ok, if you're gonna be like that!" I hear a angry voice argue, but I already know who it is before opening my eyes.

"Clove! Wait I thought you were someone else." I tell her grabbing her arm. She rolls her eyes and orders me to hurry up or we'll be late for school. So I run for my cosy coat and shout my mom a goodbye.

Before I get out the door though my mom stops me and questions "Where did Flynn go?"

"Flynn?" I say confused and looking at an impatient Clove, who's getting bored by the second.

"Your cousin who's just moved over from England, who was going to take you two to school. You know instead of walking or getting those two troublesome boys taking you!" my mom barks getting angry because she knows I've done something!

"Oooohhhh, that's Flynn! There's a bit of a problem there..." I admit biting my bottom lip, trying to smile confidently.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Marvel's POV<span>**

I hear a faint buzz from close by and scream "WASP!" then I start jumping about and waving my arms - which makes Cato sigh.

"It's my phone idiot!" he tells me grabbing his phone then smiling seeing it's Clove who's ringing him. "Hey, you!" he starts "What's up?"

I start to get impatient after a while as he keeps on talking to her. Ten minuets! That's how long he's been blabbering on and on and... until I make him hang up! As I take the phone away making him yell goodbye I just roll my eyes and sigh "What did she want?"

Without hesitation he runs to his muscle car and demands "Come on we're going to pick the girls up!" there's nothing I can do but follow. I do so and before I know it we've picked them up and are now at school.

"Hi guys," Madge squeals rushing over with the rest of the gang following her.

"Hey Madge," Glimmer, Cato and Clove groan all together obviously bored of school already. However Madge doesn't notice and continues to irritate them by going on about what the lunch menu is and everything!

Suddenly a motorcycle pulls up and yes, it would only be Finnick! "Cool bike!" Thresh says as Finnick approaches us - looking hot like normal.

"Thanks bro!" Finnick shouts back stopping in front of us then slowly removing his cool shades. "However it's not mine! It's my uncle's I'm looking after it while he's out of town."

"Yeah it really looks like you're just looking after it!" Cato says while crossing his arms obviously jealous.

Finnick shakes his head slightly and laughs "Yes, I know but if he doesn't know nothing has happened. Besides I am the best at riding motorcycles, I've had it for five days and not one scratch!"

Cato just rolls his eyes which leaves Clove smirking at him and Glimmer looking a bit jealous at her. However: Peeta, Gale, Thresh, Johanna, me and even Finch rush over observe the amazing beauty with wheels.

"Finnick, so do you ride around New York with this thing?" Katniss asks looking over at the bike.

"Yeah it's really awesome riding the huge streets of New York on that baby." Finnick tells her "Hey, since you are new here why don't I take you for a ride later!"

Peeta's head immediately shoots to look at her with panic suddenly splattered onto his shocked face!

"Wait you can't just get on a stranger's bike!" he explains walking up to Katniss who's looking confused.

"Stranger? Ha, I'm hardly a stranger if anyone's a stranger it would be you!" Finnick says.

"His uncle's bike actually! Just putting that out there!" Cato adds very jealous of the bike but his mood soon changes when Clove strokes his arm. However this just makes Glimmer jealous... and when she's jealous it's bad!

"Yeah, whatever I'm just saying maybe Finnick might be... a loony tic or a psychopathic killer like Ryder!" Peeta then suggests walking up to Finnick and judging his body.

"Peeta, pal-" Finnick starts putting his hand on Peeta's shoulder but getting cut off.

"HA! Alliteration!" Madge yells smiling. I'm not being mean but I think there's something wrong with that girl!

We all just stare at her like she's mad but Finnick shakes his head and continues "As I was saying before I got rudely cut off Peeta just chill out what's up with you?"

He just stays quiet and says "Nothing it's fine just go it'll be fun. But be careful!"

The bell suddenly rings and everyone strolls inside.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Finnick's POV<strong>

I pull up at Katniss' house on my bike however I see a lonely Glimmer wondering past. I then stand up off of my bike and say her name but she just ignores me and walks past. However I saw the pain in her emerald, green eyes, the type of pain that reflects sadness. As she walks down the street I just shake my head and walk up to Katniss' front door.

"Hey!" Katniss' little sister says "Are you looking for Katniss?"

"Um, yeah is she here?" I ask back as she giggles at me in the almost night sky.

"Hi, Finnick!" Katniss yells rushing down the stairs, struggling to get her leather jacket on. "Prim, for god sake leave Finn alone before you make his ears bleed with your pathetic, sweet mouth!"

I laugh at Katniss but reply "Oh no, this little one of cores she's one of the cutest things I've ever seen! She could never hurt nobody and I could listen to her voice all day and it wouldn't make my ears bleed."

Prim, I think that's what she's called just laughs but Katniss refers "Well try living with her!"

Prim walks upstairs as me and Kat walk outside. As soon as we're out I hop onto my motorcycle and wait for Katniss to climb on, after she does she wraps her arms around me making me smile as I ride off.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cato's POV<strong>

I grab my milkshake just as I give the guy behind the counter then I rush over to everyone except Finnick, Katniss or Peeta with the drinks. We are at are favourite restaurant, Come 'n' Go inside the mall. However it's not really a restaurant because it's not posh or anything and it's only us and some young people that hang out here. I actually think they're turning it into a diner for teens and young adults. I get to the table and I see Clove has kept me a seat next to her so I jump on the seat, almost spilling the drinks. As I hand them out I see Clove smiling at me so I lean back looking at her sparkling eyes but Peeta comes racing in falling over straight away by slipping on the wet, just cleaned floor.

"I just cleaned that area!" one of the workers says as Peeta lies on the floor.

"Yeah, I noticed!" Peeta moans getting up slowly and limping over to us.

"So, how was your trip?" Johanna asks as Peeta rolls his eyes.

However Thresh interrupts "We aren't getting dinner here, right?" he question making us all wonder why he asked that.

"No, we aren't don't worry!" Finch says "Thresh has a um... curtain difficulty!"

"Oh, what?" Gale asks curious like the rest of us.

"Well, Thresh can't finish a meal! Even if he wants to he can't something always stops him from finishing it!" Finch explains as Thresh nods.

Gale grins but then raises his eyebrow and questions "Wait so you're saying he's never finished one meal in his entire life? Is this a joke?"

"No, It's TRUE!" Thresh exclaims. Everybody looks at each other confused but smirking as Thresh crosses his arms.

"Hang on, why are you even here?" Clove asks Peeta as he slumps down next to Madge who has no idea what's going on.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you've hear anything from Katniss?" he tells Clove, wondering if Katniss had contacted any of us.

"Aaaaaaaawwwwwwww!" Madge shouts as Glimmer at the other end of the table - as far away from me and Clove as possible - rolls her eyes. However Clove doesn't see her and shuffles closer to me laying her hand on top of mine but making sure no one sees her.

"Shut it!" Peeta yells at her obviously angry.

"Hey Mellark, don't tell Madge to shut it you're the one who should shut it loverboy!" Gale argues back grabbing Madge's shoulders.

"Aaaaaaaawwwwwwww!" Madge says again at Gale this time "You like me!"

Gale looks at her confused shaking his head but realises everybody's looking at him smiling so he quickly shoves Madge away knocking Peeta off of the edge of the seat!

Suddenly Clove's phone rings and she answers it straight away as she sees it's Katniss.

"Hey," she starts "Wait... what?! Don't worry I'll be there straight away!"

Peeta suddenly stands up panicking and asking what's wrong. She then tells us that Finnick has crashed his bike somewhere near Central Park as it says that's where Katniss located on her mobile. She also said Finnick's knocked out and Katniss doesn't know where she is but we do. Clove then demands me to drive her to them and how can I say no to the two of us alone driving in the night!

We run to the car leaving every one inside but they soon follow. However there's no chance they're getting in my car!

As we get in Marvel stands there with Peeta hoping to get to ride with us but before they can say anything I drive off laughing. Clove smirks at me as I continue to laugh at them but the mood changes when she asks an important question.

"Cato, do you... you know, um..." she starts making my heart start beating crazy, like last time "Do you like me?"

I keep my eyes on the road but then say "Well, I... like you as a friend obviously-"

She cuts me off and explains "No, do you like me more than a friend! Do you love me, Cato?"

I think for a moment and turn my head to her seeing her cute, freckled face staring at me waiting for my answer. I finally nod my head slowly and whisper "Yes! Why do you think I wouldn't?"

She smiles sweetly at me but she then squints as it suddenly gets brighter - from behind my head - and immediately screams "Cato! Look out!"

Before I can do anything a giant truck has came zooming down a side road hit the back of our car! The car spins around and both of us are screaming and Clove keeps calling my name. I just stop the car in time from crashing by putting all my force into swerving it out the way! I stop the car and turn to Clove as she breathes heavily and reaches over hugs me. I pull her in to me and she hugs me tightly but I tell her it's ok and run my left hand up and down the back of her head as my right hand wraps around her.

"OMG, there's Katniss!" she says as we pull away. I quickly get out the car pulling Clove out with me and checking there's no traffic, especially no trucks as we run over to her and a blacked out Finnick.

"I'm so glad to see-" Katniss starts but another car pulls up and Peeta comes rushing out screaming for Katniss.

"KATNISS! Don't worry I'm hear now," Peeta cries running over and hugging her as she raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, why does it have to be so cold?" Glimmer says getting out the car with Marvel.

"Wow, you know that moment when you get goose bumps!" Marvel says rubbing his arms.

"No!" Glimmer says marching off looking pissed off at Clove who's looking at her this time.

"YES! I know what you mean," Madge adds looking at his arms with goose bumps all over them and then glancing over at Glimmer. Johanna looks at them bamboozled but walks off and to us.

"Finn!" Johanna shrieks as he wakes up. She runs through everyone and pushes Peeta making him fall over once again!

"Hey, why are there three of you!" he asks touching the air in front of him, smiling and laughing like an idiot.

"Ok, he needs to get to a hospital!" Thresh says walking over to them.

"No he doesn't," Johanna says punching him in the face making Thresh jump back in shock.

"Ah, what happened... the bike!" he screams getting up and rushing to the bike "Oh yeah, how's Katniss."

"You can punch me in the face any day, Katniss!" Peeta tells her.

"Yeah you too, Clove! You can hurt me any day!" I say in agreement to Peeta while gazing at Clove.

"NO!" Finnick sighs "My uncle's gonna kill me."

"Ha! What was that about being a good driver and not getting a scratch on anything?" I laugh at him as he whines on and on.

"Don't worry I know a guy," Madge explains.

"You do? And it can't be my dad as he's out of town," Gale questions as she smiles.

"Yeah, you!"

"Wait, what just because my dad's a mechanic and I help him doesn't mean I can fix a bike."

"Sure it does!" Madge squeals push Gale over to the bike.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Clove's POV<strong>

As I sit in the cold early morning weather at Central Park next to Cato and Katniss, Finnick rides up on his new fixed bike. Everybody races over to him admiring his bike however Cato pulls me over next to a tree and I look at him wondering what he's doing.

He looks about then grabs my hands and asks "Clove, do you want to... to be my girlfriend?"

He smiles at me "Cato, I'd love to..." I start but look over to Glimmer as she's looking at us, upset. I the sigh "Cato... I am so, so sorry but I can't!"

"What?" he says in shock.

I explain "I really, really want to go out with you but Glimmer. She's my best friend and I'm moving away from her every time I'm with you! I can't do this she used to be going out with you and I shouldn't even talking to you alone, it's wrong! I want to be your girlfriend really bad I always have but there's a crack in my friendship with Glimmer and if I go out with you it's just going to make it bigger until our friendship ends. But I will always love you!"

He looks at me heartbroken and shaking like he's going to cry - which I've never seen him do before - however I can't help but do it as I kiss his cheek then run off as far away as possible.

**Yay, the shortest chapter/episode so far, sorry if they're long! Hoped you liked it also review what you want more of and if you liked it! Bye for now :P**


	5. Episode 5

**Heya! Episode 5 is here and finally finished! I hope you like it, it's mainly about Cato and Clove but the next episode will focus more on someone else. Please follow, favourite and review if you liked it and what you want to see next because I need some ideas, thanks. Here is episode 5 enjoy!**

**I do NOT own the hunger games, it belongs to the wonderful Suzanne Collins! (Though I wish I did own it but I don't!)**

**Episode 5: Love or friendship!**

**Madge's POV**

"So music night! Are you guys gonna go?" Thresh asks as he looks at the poster outside of Come 'n' Go.

"Yeah it sounds fun but you won't catch me singing," Katniss laughs as Peeta smiles at her.

"Madge, you should sing you're good at it, aren't you?" Gale says as we finally walk inside.

"Oh, well if it isn't my favourite costumers!" Tyler says as we walk in however his boss Mr Oliverson yells for him to keep washing the tables. Tyler is a dark brown haired, blue eyed, skinny, 17 year old boy who goes to our school and he's quite cute. However his boss Mr Oliverson is awful and totally opposite to Tyler! As we get to our usual table Kathleen comes over to us, an other person from our school with blonde hair, blue eyes and she's a bit of a tom boy but when she works hear she has to wear a skirt, also she's really cool and funny.

"So what can I get you, losers?" she laughs " Is it the usual?"

We laugh back at her apart from Cato for some reason, for the almost the last week he's been upset and this is the first time he's hung out with us all week. As she takes our orders she starts going on about the music night.

"Are you guys coming?" she starts "Tyler's going to be hosting it and I'm going to be singing in it!"

"Yeah, we're going! Why wouldn't we?" Marvel yells across the whole room excited.

"Chill Marv, do you want to give Mr Oliverson a headache?" Tyler says while grabbing a mop and mopping the floor.

"Your food will be out soon guys," Kathleen says walking away, smiling while Tyler observes her but turns away when she looks. As soon as Kathleen's gone Tyler starts singing and dancing softly with his mop, he then moves to the door dancing still when Glimmer and Clove come through it hitting him in the back and knocking him into a table. However when he stands up he has a giant spaghetti stain down his uniform!

"Woops," Glimmer says walking past him with Clove following. "Hey, guys!" she then greets as her and Clove sit down next to us.

"Hello," we all say back apart from Cato who's fiddling with the straw that was in his milkshake. Clove looks over at him sadly then at Glimmer who's too busy sorting out her hair.

"So... who want's to play a game?" I ask excited. However everyone shouts no, even Cato!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Finnick's POV<strong>

"Do you guys think I should enter the music night thing at Come 'n' Go?" I ask Peeta, Gale, and Jo who are sitting bored on my bed, as I sort out my hair in the mirror.

"You? Singing? Ha!" Jo laughs lying back on my bed "You're joking right?" I pull a face at her but Peeta has something to say.

"I think I should sing. I could sing to Katniss!" he starts getting excited "That would be a great move."

"I personally wouldn't Peeta," Gale tells him.

"And why not?"

"Because... um... she doesn't like singing!"

"Then why's she going?" Johanna questions Gale, confused.

"I don't know she's a crazy girl!" Gale yells getting lost for words to say anymore.

"Yeah she is," Peeta says daydreaming about Katniss, drooling a little bit.

"Loverboy, snap out of it!" I shout at him while he falls off the bed in shock.

"Ha," he mumbles as he stands up "I'm actually going to sing, to Katniss obviously!"

"WHAT?!" Gale shrieks worriedly.

"I need to hurry tomorrow's Friday, music night!" Peeta yells running downstairs and out of my house.

"Someone jealous?" I ask while I pass Gale. He laughs denying it but bursts out crying yes making Jo snicker.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Glimmer's POV<strong>

"Um, a ham sandwich please," I say hardly paying attention to the dinner lady behind the counter. "So are you excited for tonight?"

"I don't know, I'm not in the mood!" Clove groans looking down like every day the last week.

"What's been going with you, Clove?" I question her really worried now.

She looks at me depressed and heartbroken but still replies "Nothing I'm fine, Glim."

"No, you're not," I argue back at her. "You can tell me I'm you're best friend." She looks down not answering me but I get given my sandwich so I take my concentration off of her. I look at the sandwich in confusion which makes the lady behind the counter stare at my in concern.

"What's wrong?" he deep voice says not really bothered about me.

"Umm, what do you think?" I snarl at her. "It's a beef burger!"

"No! It's a sandwich," she argues while Clove watches us but with no expression on her face.

"IT'S A BURGER!"

"It's the same thing!"

"No it's not!"

"Ok, I'll take it back!"

"Actually I want it," I say walking off as she looks at me but I hiss "What?!" She looks away to serve Clove but she just walks over to me and we sit down at the table everyone's at.

"You not hungry?" Katniss asks Clove but she doesn't answer so Kat looks at me. I shrug while I see Cato not eating either and looking at Clove who's got her head on the table. However Peeta starts humming a tune and attracts our attention.

"What you singing?" Marvel says eating his so called sandwich "It's a cool tune!"

"Oh, nothing," he says with a grin putting some paper with writing that look like lyrics on it into his backpack. Gale sighs at him rolling his eyes and drinking his water stuff from this dump of a cafeteria.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Katniss' POV<strong>

"Ugh," Finch groans sitting on my bed with her Mp3.

"What?" I ask curiously.

"That Electro Comet! He's so annoying."

"Hang on are you dissing, Electro?" Madge shrieks standing up with an angry voice.

"Yeah he's crap!" I tell her, but she just ignores me and starts singing one of his songs.

"You can survive a storm, but love is too stro-oooong! Dum, dum, dum, dum, doom" she starts "The first day on Earth I knew, that some day I would love you! So later on-"

"Just stop!" Finch yells covering her ears with one of my pillows.

I stand up as Madge continues to sing and tell her to stop but she won't. This only makes Finch more angry as she mimics for me to throw my orange juice off of her. I laugh shaking my head but Finch actually grabs my glass and throws the drink.

"Aaahhh!" Madge squeals with shock!

"Well, you should of stopped," Finch says looking out the window and not giving eye contact to Madge.

I hear a knock on the door from downstairs so we all go down and I answer to find lonely, worried Glimmer.

"Hi, do you guys know what's up with Clove?" she asks worriedly while I invite her inside.

"No, why?" Madge asks back slanting her head down leftwards.

"It's just she hasn't been answering my texts and she's been feeling down the last week, along with Cato." Glimmer reports walking into my living room.

"I know what you mean!" Madge admits sitting on the couch next to Glimmer.

Glimmer thinks for a moment then says "What if I've done something wrong?"

"Now what makes you say that?" I reply to her comment.

"I-I... OH MY GOD!"

"What?" Finch, Madge and I all say at once but she's already out the door.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Clove's POV<strong>

As I sit at the giant, wall sized window of my penthouse thinking whether I should go to this lame music night I can't help but think of him. I suddenly get a shock when my phone rings, it's probably Glimmer she's been ringing all day. However as I grab my phone I see it's Cato! I hesitate and don't answer but he rings again and I have to answer, it's him.

"Hey... Clove," he says down the phone nervously "Are you coming tonight because I really want you to, as it'll be fun!"

I heard the pain in his voice as soon as he started to speak but I manage to answer "I can't Cato it's just really complicated when I'm with you. I'd love to come but it would be awkward, I'm sorry!"

"Clove, please I'm begging you," he shouts down the mobile. I feel a tear fall down my face and I start to whimper down the phone, making Cato worry.

I hear a knock on my door and say "Sorry Cato, I have to go!"

I hear him repeatedly say wait down the phone but I hang up. I wipe away my tears and answer the door where Glimmer stands smiling but concerned.

"Hey there," she says walking in giving me a hug "Now tell me, what's up? And why aren't you ready?" I have to tell her, everything but I'm afraid she will get angry or worse!

I slowly walk with her to the couch and we sit down.

She grabs my right hand and sighs "Clove, please... ok what have I done?"

I quickly say in shock "No, no! You've done nothing wrong!"

"Well why won't you tell me what's wrong? If you leave it, it's not going to get better! Also are you not coming to Come 'n' Go?"

"Fine, if you want the truth... I-I... well it's hard to explain!"

"Clove, what is it?!"

"...I'm in love with Cato! But I'm not his girlfriend although he did offer me, I didn't accept though!" She looks at me but not saying anything so I continue telling her everything. "Also that's why I'm not going, I don't want him getting in the way of our friendship. You're my best friend and it would be so wrong!"

Glimmer looks down upset for me which is unusual. She eventually argues back "No! You have to go... and I don't care if he asked you out-"

"But-" I try to spit out though Glimmer is desperate to say something.

"He loves you, Clove. That's the reason why I dumped him in the first place I knew he liked you and I knew you liked him. And standing in the way of your happiness, I could never do that to a friend, a best friend! So go to that music night!"

I sit there unsure on what to do but I ask "Is that the only reason why you came here?"

"Yeah," she says looking away. "Oh, can I borrow some money I really need some and music night's in fifteen minuets!"

I roll my eyes and tell her I'll pay for her. I go to get dressed and some money while she waits in my penthouse living room. However I hear her yell something as I come out of my room so I look over the balcony next to my stairs and see Glimmer gone!

"Glimmer?" I shout as I get in front of my TV but I get distracted when I spot a sheet of paper on my coffee table.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Cato's POV<span>**

I see Glimmer quickly rush in as I get ready for my performance, however just Glimmer no Clove. But by now Tyler has finished introducing me, and me and my guitar are ready to go on stage. I walk up, Glimmer giving me a thumbs up but I don't know why Clove's not here! I then hear the background music start and I know I must sing, so I take a deep breath and start.

_(Guitar start)  
><em>_I remember the first time I saw you,  
>and you saw me standing there too,<br>I slowly walked over to your deadly face,  
>but you said you needed space,<br>__friends was the only word I said,  
>I knew you would never shake your head,<br>the whole thing felt so mad,  
>but I could never be sad...<br>_

_Coz when I'm with you  
>the whole world stops and stares,<br>and we forget about our nightmares,  
>you're like a devil in disguise,<br>and your in my own eyes,  
>as I think of you in those moonlit skies.<em>_  
><em>

Just then I hear the door open but I don't dare look as too many of my emotions are passing through me... also the fact that this song's so lovey dovey and crap. But I still continued...

_I remember when I acted cool,  
>and took your hands at school,<br>I question myself that I've got something to tell,  
>and you question me as well,<br>I admit that I love you,  
>you said you needed to think things through<br>but I know...  
><em>

__Coz when I'm with you  
>the whole world stops and stares,<br>and we forget about our nightmares,  
>you're like a devil in disguise,<br>and your in my own eyes,  
>as I think of you in those moonlit skies.<br>__

__I know you're not perfect,  
>but you're perfect enough for me,<br>and every time you're with me,  
>I feel less evil,<br>that's why I want you to know how much you mean to me.__

__And why I love you so!__

I hear everybody applause as i jump down from the stage but i suddenly get stopped by Clove. This send shock through me as I realise she heard the song and how lovey dovey I sounded. I just smile at her, sweating and embarrassed of myself, although Marvel helped me with some of the lyrics.

"Did you really mean that?" she asks as she shows off an amazing smile.

I stand there unsure what to say so I just mutter "Well, it's just a stupid song!"

Clove laughs a bit then smirks at me as I probably look all red. However she grabs my shirt and pulls me down to her lips, kissing me.

"Aaaaaaaawwwwwwww," I hear Madge say as she stares at us. I then pull away from Clove who stand there blushing but happy.

"I've changed my answer. I will be your girlfriend and nobody can ever change that," Clove says looking into my eyes. She then hugs me tightly like she's hanging on for dear life. I look to everyone and they're smiling and cheering, even Glimmer.

Me and Clove sit down at our usual table next to everyone while Marvel says "Congrats, Clato is official! Ha, ha! Wait, isn't Peeta meant to be performing?"

"Yeah," Finnick says looking about.

"Well where is he?" Johanna questions.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gale's POV<strong>

"Help," Peeta says. "Anyone... help, I've got an important place to be!"

"Sure you have," I whisper looking down the hill where Peeta is stuck in mud at the bottom. I slowly walk away to the mall with a giant diversion sign.

"Help!" he screams all alone as I laugh.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Clove's POV<span>**

As I lean back on Cato waiting for Kathleen to sing the final song of the night, though I can't help but feel protected when I lie in his arms.

Suddenly Tyler shouts down the microphone "And now what you've all been waiting for... Kathleen singing 'I was just a lonely girl'!" Kathleen comes rushing up the three steps and onto the small stage. She was wearing a long, plain purple dress that covered her whole body. She then slowly picked up the mic and started...

_(Piano intro)  
>I was just a lonely girl,<br>and I live in such a lonely world._

She then walked about the stage to the slow piano music, then she disappeared behind a curtain for about ten seconds until it reopened. She now stood there in: a ripped, grey lightening top, shiny, black leggings, lightening ear rings, sparkly sneakers and she had aluminous face paint on in the shape of a lightening strike.

_IT'S RAVE TIME!  
><em>_Party people lets jump!_

She starts singing but mainly dancing to the fast, party music telling everyone to dance. Just then the lights lower and colourful, flashy, party lights start bouncing off the walls and around the room.

"Now this is my type of jam," Johanna say as Thresh agrees.

"Wanna dance, babe?" Cato questions me as I look up at him.

"Why wouldn't I?" I ask him as he pushes me off of him. Madge then gets a bit too excited and climbs on the table standing in Thresh's food as he's in the middle of eating it.

"Ha," Finnick says looking at Madge's shoe in his food. "Now I know what you mean by not being able to finish your food."

Thresh just rolls him eyes and pushes everyone next to him up to dance. However my attention goes back to Cato as he's smiling at me as I dance - like an idiot. He snickers shaking his head and kissing me, hard.

"I'm gonna kill you!" I just hear Peeta scream as he and Gale race inside. However Katniss runs over to Peeta hugging him and talking, as Gale manages to escape by standing next to Madge as she's now off of the table.

"YEAH," Tyler yells at Kathleen as she dances wildly. However everything soon stops when the whole restaurant loses power and blacks out leaving everyone in darkness. I don't care though I've got Cato by my side and that's all I need!

**I hope you liked it and I'm sorry for Cato's song it was terrible but I only had a day to think of lyrics. So Clato is official and who will be next? Please review or comment what you would like to see next time, like any ideas for situations and I will mention you for helping. Thanks for reading bye! :D**


	6. Episode 6

**Hi sorry this episode is a bit late but it's here now. This is Episode 6 Disturbing Drawers where the gang have a HUGE problem! Follow, favourite and review it would help me out. Here it is, enjoy! :)**

**Warning: This episode has content only suitable for 12 year olds and over - such as sexual tension but nothing major like a lemon. So you've been warned!**

**And once again I don't own the hunger games or the characters! (Sorry if I forget to put these in any episodes)**

**Episode 6: Disturbing Drawers**

**Finch's POV**

"Why are we even tidying this room?" Glimmer groans standing away from the cobwebs and dust.

"Just help, please!" I say. "When my mom and dad first bought this house the other month they couldn't find the key for this room. So then yesterday when I was helping my dad get the Christmas decorations out of the attic, I came across this old key buried under a great pile of dust. I then tried the lock for this room and... BAM! It fit perfectly."

"Oh, that was luck!" Madge says looking at the key.

"Wait... you were getting Christmas decorations out?!" Katniss exclaims obviously in shock that it's still November and I'm getting them out. Glimmer however isn't interested one bit as she's standing tapping her foot in the corner of the room.

She looks over and yells "Less conversation means less time IN HERE! So hurry before I get infected by this old, dusty... cobwebby room."

"Chill Glim," I say standing up. "We're all done, now who could go for a bite to eat?"

"Me!" Madge screams jumping up and down.

"Glimmer?" I say looking at her rolling her eyes.

"Fine, if it beats 'hanging' out here!" she admits strolling out the door.

However Katniss soon stops us when she asks "What about those old drawers?"

"Oh, yeah! I forgot about those," I state walking over to them and opening the first draw. "Glimmer, come back in, we're not finished!"

"Ugh," she groans stomping back in, angrily. That's when I found a note inside of the draw. Although it was a bit of creased paper it shocked me almost instantly!

"What? What is it?" Katniss questions from behind noticing that I'm in shock. I slowly stand up from kneeling and show them the creepy note.

_Open these drawers and they'll curse you,  
>however these drawers there are two,<br>if you find the other the curse will undo._

That was the note said but was it true?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Katniss' POV<strong>

It's lunch and it's been a day since Finch found that weird note, but I don't think anything has happened to her so I'm assuming that it's not true. While I walk to the table with this as Glimmer says 'so called food' I can't help but look at Finch who's holding that note.

"Hi guys," I greet as I sit down next to my good friends.

"Hey!" Madge shouts out loud as everyone groans there own little hello.

"What's up with everyone?" I whisper to Peeta who's drinking his coffee.

He turns his head to me and whispers back "What's up with everyone? It's school, the most boring place on earth."

I shrug, take my fork and take a bit of some spaghetti bolognas - which for the record isn't that bad today.

I suddenly look at the table and notice something missing. I then realise and ask "Where's Cato and Clove?"

Johanna rolls her eyes looking disgusted and suggests "Why don't you take a look at that disgusting site behind you?" I frown with one eyebrow raised and turn to see Cato and Clove making out against the wall. I continue to admire the young couple until they start to get a bit out of hand, this makes me feel like Johanna and I end up shouting to them. However they ignore me and just keep on going, but what makes me turn away is when Cato starts to lick Clove's face.

"Eww," Johanna along with almost everyone groans in disgust. However Clove pulls away from Cato but still only focussing on him, but I think she heard us. I see her whisper to Cato making him snicker, yet still there eyes are locked on each others as they whisper on and on. By now they are both smiling at each other in a horny way but they then eventually walk over sitting right beside me, Cato on the chair and Clove on his lap. They both smile at us but for some reason everyone is feeling so down apart from them and me... oh and Madge since she never feels down!

"Oh, if you guys don't want us here fine!" Cato yells. "It doesn't matter I've got Clove who wants me around!" Clove grins at his argumentative side and lays her head on his shoulder smelling his somehow attractive aftershave.

They both stand up ready to walk off but I stop them and report "Wait, it's not you guys. Everyone is just having a bad day today. Please, as my friends, could you sit back down and we'll not be ignorant."

"Well-" Finnick starts but I stop him.

I turn my head to everyone quickly and say through me teeth "Won't we!"

"Fine!" Cato says while he sits down, holding Clove's waist and placing her back on his lap.

"C'mon guys lighten up! It's like you're cursed or somethi-" Clove says but I interrupt her because what she's just said has made me realise something.

"Wait, did you just say curse?" I say making Finch, Madge and Glimmer all look at me. "Oh my... it must be true!"

"What? You mean the note was true?" Madge exclaims looking about scared at the thought we may be cursed.

"Hang on! What! Curse?!" Gale says confused at us.

"I wasn't saying it like that! I was just-" Clove tries to explain but Glimmer stops her.

She then advices "Yesterday when you were... doing whatever you were doing-"

"Oh! Ha, ha! We were-"

"I'd rather you two keep that to yourselves! Well, as I was saying when we were at Finch's we found these old drawers that had a note inside of them. Anyways on the note it said if we opened the draws Finch would get cursed. But it's not just effecting her, it's effecting us as well!"

"Really? Are you sure?!"

"Yes! It must be," Madge demands slamming her hands on the table.

"Actually since I've came over here I feel a bit different... I might be cursed too!" Cato reports looking at Clove.

She frowns and says "What? That sound ridiculous! How do you even feel different?"

"I... I actually feel quite sick!" Cato admits holding his stomach. Then out of nowhere he bends over and starts puking on the floor.

Clove looks at him shocked and she yells "Cato, you should of told me you were sick! Or I wouldn't of repeatedly kissed you back there, now I'm probably sick!"

"No, I wasn't sick earlier! It's just when I came over here! I promise." Cato reports to her, holding her hands. However he then kisses her on the lips making her push him away, making him remember that he was just sick on the floor. She just shakes her head sighing and hugs him. That's when the bell rings and we all go to our classes.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Madge's POV<span>**

I walk up to Katniss' door but on the way up to the door I trip over falling in a puddle of thick mud! However as I fell I screamed so Katniss is already at her door looking at me. She rushes over to help me up but a ginger cat runs out from a bush and knocks Katniss over, on top of me!

"Katniss are you ok?" Prim, Katniss' little sister says worried at the door. "Oh, a cute little kitty!"

"Yeah that tried to kill me!" Katniss advises standing up.

"Yeah right, a cat tried to kill you! Stop over reacting Katniss, it was an accident," Prim tells Katniss picking up the cat. "Don't blame... uh... Buttercup!"

"Buttercup?!" Katniss spits out, shocked. "Don't you dare try to keep that thing!"

"Why?"

"Well... you know it might belong to somebody, a neighbour!"

"But Buttercup doesn't have any ID!"

"Well that's maybe because cats don't wear collars!"

"Katniss, can you get off me now?" I ask since she's still on top of me. She nods and stands up so we walk inside, Prim running off to find their mom. She's probably asking her if she can keep the cat.

I get into Katniss' room and see everyone apart from Cato and Clove. They're probably too interested in each other to come, god knows what they're doing! I smile like I normally do and sit down on the bed next to Finch and Gale.

"Ok, how are we going to break this curse?" Finnick asks leaning against the wall. "It's obvious it's a curse!"

"Did the note say anything about how to revers it?" Peeta questions sitting next to Gale and looking at Katniss for an answer.

"Yes but it said we'd have to find the exact same set of drawers, but there are only two of them ever made!" Finch tells us but we still don't know what to do.

"Oh, well that's great!" Gale says standing up wiping his face.

"Chill," Finnick says. "All we need to do is to find the other set of drawers."

"You make it sound so easy but it's not!" Thresh explains. "The other set could be anywhere in the world."

"Yeah, that's not helping," Marvel says angry that Thresh has just said that.

"But it is possible we may find it," Peeta tells us making sure we don't back down.

"Ok, look on every website or whatever for this set of drawers," Katniss orders sending everybody a picture of the drawers on her mobile phone.

"Everyone, get to work!" Finch shout as we all move out of Katniss' room and out the house.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Clove's POV<strong>

"I really think I do love you, you know that right?" Cato asks me softly on his cosy couch, eye to eye, nose to nose, forehead to forehead.

I smile at his comment and say quietly "If I didn't know why would I be hear stupid!"

"Well, you did hang out here when we were just friends."

"Ha, like I said before I wouldn't be hear if you weren't in love with me."

"Wait... you knew I liked... loved you all this time!" he exclaims pulling back a little bit in surprise. I laugh softly pushing him over onto his back, leaving him smiling at me. I grab his shirt and lower my head down to his. By now I can tell he's desperate to kiss me but I want to torment him first! I make are noses touch but not our lips, and I rub mine against his. He looks at me now knowing what I'm doing and he grins letting me play with his hair. I mess it up though he won't care if I'm on his mind!

"Clove?" he says getting my attention. "Do you love me as much as I love you?"

I frown my eyebrows with a little confused smile and I tell him "Of course I do why wouldn't I? I love you with all my heart!"

He smiles to himself and says "Good, I know our relationship will last forever!" This makes me smile at him. Hearing what he's just said makes me give up on tormenting so I lean in kissing him passionately. Through the kissing he places his big hands on my back and starts to move them down until he reaches my butt. After a few seconds he squeezes it leaving me blushing and him as well. Cato then continues to squeeze my butt so I start using my tongue and I lick his wet lips. I feel his lips form a small smile however his smiling only makes me smile as well.

"Clove!" Cato yells after a while. He's lucky no one's home! I stop then look at him with my right eyebrow raised, and I laugh at him. I stare at him in the eye while he stares back, smirking. I suddenly notice I've been fiddling with the first few buttons on his shirt as they were unbuttoned showing off his muscly pecks.

"Cato," I whisper. "I don't know if I'm ready to do this!"

He whispers back "I'm not forcing you to do anything."

"But I love you," I say to him. "Promise me you won't tell anyone about this!"

He grins and pulls me down whispering in my ear "I promise." I nod but inside I'm so nervous and unsure. He looks at me but worriedly because I'm agreeing to do this. I slowly remove my tee with the help of Cato, but I feel too nervous to watch so I close my eyes kissing him passionately. However as soon as he's removed his shirt and starts to undo my jeans his front door opens! Then in seconds his mom passes into the living room where me and Cato are, even though his mom likes me and is always friendly to me she'll still be furious.

His mom turns to us with shock all over her face and Cato shrieks "Mom, I thought you were in New Jersey for the week!"

"C-Cato, you are in so much trouble! You too, Clove! You are only young and both of you trying to... well, just both of you get dressed!" she screams at us panicking. Just then his dad strolls in and when he spots us his reaction is the same as Cato's mom's.

"Mom, listen don't tell Clove's parents about this, it wasn't her fault! It was mine, I just love her so much!" Cato explains, but I think it was kind of my fault since I agreed on doing this.

His mom looks at us both and sighs "Fine, I'll not tell them-"

"Thank you so much, mom." Cato says in relief looking at me, holding my hand.

"However I can't let this happen again so... Cato, you are banned of seeing Clove for however long it takes for you to move on!" she yells leaving Cato to scream out in shock. Also his grip on my hand tightens!

"You can't do that!" Cato shouts. "You can't stop me from seeing her! So you just wanna ruin my future, is that it?!"

"Cato, it's for the best!" his dad says.

By now we're both dressed and I can tell Cato's got an idea when he says "No it's not for the best! Lots people have sex at this age, so you're just gonna ban them as well? If someone loves someone so much it's fine to do it and that's why I was going to do it with Clove, because I love her so much and we belong together!" Just then Cato stands up with me and pulls me out the door running as fast as he can away.

"Cato?" I say but he ignores me and continues to run with me into the city. We find an alleyway and he pulls me down to sit with him. He sees that I'm shivering and he hugs me, placing a little kiss on my neck.

"This is that stupid curse's fault! We have to stop it," he says. "Now I can't go back home or they'll never let me see you again."

"Well, you can come to mine," I say as he pulls from the hug.

"Really?"

"Yeah, my parents are hardly ever home, they're always working away."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Peeta's POV<strong>

"Katniss, I've looked on every website and I can't find it," I say over the phone to Katniss.

"Well I'm out of ideas. We might have to live like this now!" she tells me sounding upset. I sit back on my sofa in front of the TV. Just before I hang up on Katniss I spot a antique furniture kind of show on - that's in the local area - as I flick through the channels. Just when I go to change the channel I spot a old set of drawers and soon realise they're the same ones we're looking for.

"Katniss, I think I found what we're looking for. Go to channel eight," I say happily to Katniss but just then the phone cuts off - because of the curse - and I sit there looking to see who'll buy it.

* * *

><p>"How do you even track down house like this?" Thresh asks while we sit in Gale's seven seater SUV outside of the house the drawers are at.<p>

"Well, it's easy if you pay attention in class," Finch says happy with herself and looking at the house.

"We going in?" Gale questions wearing black and getting ready to sneak into the house.

"Yeah lets go!" Finch yells but covers her mouth when we all shush her.

Me, Katniss, Thresh and Finch all sneak inside one of the windows as everybody except Cato and Clove - again - waits in the car as back up. In the house are old fashioned rooms and corridors. When we get to the room at the end of the corridor Finch tells us it's this room, so we creep inside to find the old, eerie drawer standing alone in the corner of the dark room.

"Open it," Thresh whispers impatiently.

"I am," Finch says in annoyance. She slowly opens the drawer as we all take a step back. She jumps in shock making me grab onto Katniss who grabs back onto me.

"Is it broken?" Katniss whispers.

"Yeah I found a note it says it is!" Finch scream with joy but just after we hear a groan come from our right. We soon make out a man lying in a bed next to us and we all slowly step back to the door. I get to the door last but as I shut the door it opens with a angry man standing there!

"Hey, what are you doing in my house!" he shouts holding up a big metal pole.

"RUN!" Thresh shrieks to the girls but the man grabs me as they leave.

"You're not going anywhere!" he yells then he repeatedly hits me over, and over, and over again.

"Wait, I've got important information!" I say making him stop.

"What?" he grunts.

"You're an abusive weirdo!" I shriek jumping out the window and into the car driving away.

"Thanks for staying behind to let us go, Peeta!" Finch says.

"Yeah that was heroic," Katniss tells me. Then she kisses my cheek softly!

**I'm sorry for that Clato moment and I hope it wasn't to major for you. Please review/ comment on whether you liked it or not and hope you did like it I'll upload soon. Pease out! :D**


	7. Episode 7

**Hi fellow people of the world! This is the next episode of this adventure, episode 7. Sorry, I am so sorry that this episode is so late! I've been really busy and... well you don't want to hear about me do you? Anyways I hope you enjoy this episode and if you did please would you review it, that means a lot to me! Also tell me what you want to see or who you want to see more of :D  
>Please reviewcomment, follow or favourite my story thanks for reading, enjoy! :)  
><strong>

**I don't own the hunger games... ok by now you should know that so I might stop saying these. (They get really annoying writing them on every episode!)**

**Episode 7: Unsleepy sleepover (with weirdness)**

**Cato's POV**

I slowly wake to the sound of booming traffic and the small, almost soundless breaths of a sleeping teenage girl. I open my tired eyes, looking around at my surroundings slowly before I bring my attention to the sleeping girl on my chest. She silently snuggles into my chest for warmth and that's when I realise we're alone, cold and more importantly still in that alleyway! We must've fell asleep while sitting enjoying our time alone.

"Clove?" I whisper nudging her softly but not enough to wake her. "Hey, baby?"

"Shush," Clove moans annoyed shifting herself until she's almost on top of me. I try to move her off of me but she just pushes me back against the freezing cold alley wall. I repeatedly say her name trying to shift out from her but she just gets more annoyed. Especially when she cries out a big, though quite sexy moan then pushing her body further up so that she's pressing against my manhood. By now I'm not sure if she's awake and teasing me or it's just the way she sleeps. I look around unsure on what to do when I catch her pocket in the corner of my eye. I look at the pocket knowing her apartment keys are in there and grab them roughly trying to wake her up but that fails. After about ten minuets it's obvious she's not waking up anytime soon but I don't want to stay in an alley either so I try one last time to escape from her grasp yet she still catches me, but to make it clear we're not moving she pushes me so I'm pinned to the wall not being able to move, trapped in her surprisingly strong grip. Even though she's skinny and small, she's also strong... and still asleep!

"Great," I say out loud but only making her cry out in annoyance, again. "C'mon Clove, I'll take you home... where it's warm. I'll even carry you if you want!"

"No... don't move. I'm trying to... to s-sleep," Clove mumbles wrapping her skinny, cute but strong freckle covered arms around me, and going back into her sleep. By now I'm probably more annoyed than her. "B-Besides your chest is cosy!"

"Fine. We'll stay here, cold. And looking like abandoned tramps!" I say finally giving up and wrapping my arms around her too. "I'm only doing this because I love you!"

Just then Clove slams her hand on my chest shouting "Shut up! I'm tired." I roll my eyes and lean back resting my head on the wall; looking up at the stars that shine bright among the just visible clouds. "I love you too... id-idiot."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Madge's POV<strong>

"Eww! What is this?" Finch says spitting out her gum Marvel gave her.

"Eww? This is the best gum ever," he says looking at her confused. "Oh and my little sister made it!"

"Wait. How does she know how to make gum?" Finnick asks looking at more pieces of gum Marvel has.

"Oh, she doesn't!"

"Ugh, and you let me put that in my mouth. It could have so much bacteria, germs, or it could be infected!" Finch says angrily. "Actually most foods have at least-"

"Just shut up smart ass," Gale says already getting annoyed with her smartness.

"Or do you mean 'Dork of New York'!" I laugh nudging Gale in the stomach. He laughs along too but Finch isn't very impressed as I glance over at her annoyed posture.

"Heya guys!" Katniss and Peeta shout together strolling over to us.

"Hey," we all say happily, well I say happily at least.

"You guys excited for tonight?" Peeta asks. "It's going to be fun!"

"Wait. What? What's happening tonight?" Glimmer asks quickly confused, also worried that she's been told and forgot about what was happening tonight.

"Oh, we're just going to Central Park. You know to hang out there!" Gale explains.

"I love Central Park!" I blurt out too excited. "All of the trees, nature and the sound of happy people!"

"Why aren't I invited?" Glimmer cries out in anger.

"You can we were gonna-" Katniss starts but Glimmer is in her angry zone and cuts her off.

"It doesn't matter! I... I don't want to go!"

"Why?" I question but she storms off with her anger; she's so mad she even barges past Cato and Clove who are walking over.

"Hey?" Katniss says as they reach us. "What's with the... hobo outfits?"

"What? Hobo?" Clove says bamboozled at Katniss' statement.

"Yeah, you two look like you've slept in an alley!" Katniss laugh along with all of us as Cato and Clove stand there angrily.

"Maybe that's because we did!" Cato suggests making us slowly stop.

"Why the hell did you sleep in an alley?" Marvel asks really confused now.

"Because now I have no home!" Cato yells. "I can't go back there!"

"Oh... why what happened?" Peeta asks making them both blush.

"Guys? What happened?" Gale questions curiously. Cato and Clove both argue with each other saying 'you tell them' pushing and shoving each other forward.

Cato gives in then steps forward sighing, and he mutters "Well... uh... we were..."

"C'mon we're your friends you can tell us anything, we won't make fun of you or judge you!" I say giving them a sweet smile.

"Yeah I was just about to tell you. So um... me and Clove were in my house and... we were kissing when-"

Clove interrupts and whisper to Cato "You promised you wouldn't tell anyone."

"Yeah but they're our friends," Cato whisper back, both unaware we all can here them.

"Ok, fine but no one else can know!"

Cato nods and turns to us then continues "We uh... yeah, we were kissing when we, you know? Well, we realised we loved each other so much we wanted to show each other. Clove and I then began to undress and my parents walked in on us. They told me I wasn't allowed to see Clove again so I ran away with her!"

"That was an amazing and heart touching story!" I scream clapping and wiping my teary eyes. "Wait... why was it a problem your parents walked in? And why did they ban you from seeing Clove?"

Everyone just turns to me looking at me like I'm an idiot, and Gale says "They were starting to have sex."

"Oh... ooohhh!" I say a bit disgusted but it was still romantic. "Well, it's life!"

"That's very true! It's what everyone is made to do!" Finch says.

"Please can we change the topic!" Peeta begs looking disturbed by Finch's knowledge.

"Why, Peeta? Don't you like a man and a woman making love to each other?" Finnick says grinning then looking at Cato and Clove.

"Wait why didn't you go to Clove's house?" Katniss asks them.

"Oh, we fell asleep in the alley but when I woke up at about midnight _someone_ wouldn't wake up!" Cato explains looking at Clove. Suddenly the bell ring and we all rush to our lessons.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Glimmer's POV<span>**

"Ugh," I groan sitting at the lunch table next to Clove.

"What?" she asks wondering what's wrong. "Is it the so called food?"

"Ha, ha... no it's them. They didn't invite me to join them later, wait... did they invite you?"

"Yeah they told me in first period but they were going to ask you Glimmer!"

"Really. Were they?"

"Yes! Would I lie to you?"

"I don't know, you can lie! We should do something without them later!" Suddenly Cato and Marvel walk over with their horrific food. They sit on the other side of the table opposite us; Cato smirking at Clove and Marvel smiling at me - making me almost throw up.

"So you were saying?" Clove says braking her and Cato's gaze but still giggling at him.

"Oh, yeah. Uh, we should do something later! Oh, do you wanna come over to my house? We can have a slumber party!" I say getting excited.

"Sorry Glimmer, but I can't Cato's staying over at mine." Clove replies.

"Cato can come so can you Marvel. Oh, oh and together we can make them pay!" I yell evilly with a devilish smile.

"Yay!" Marvel cheers throwing his arm in the air.

We hear Cato phone ring after a few seconds but her ignores it and sends a text to the person. "Who was that?" Clove asks curiously.

"Just my stupid parents! They keep ringing and texting worried about me, also they know you're safe as well," Cato tells us.

"Why were they worried about me?" Clove says confused with a little smile.

"Well, you know my mom does care a lot for you as well as me. She thinks of you as her daughter." Cato explains as Clove listens smiling.

Marvel smiles to himself then suggests "Well, you never know one day you might be her daughter. In-law at least!"

Clove laughs at Marvel's statement then focuses on Cato who says "Yeah maybe one day you will!"

"Ha, ha! Whatever Cato!" Clove laughs trying not to believe what Cato has just said.

"I'm not lying!" Cato tells her. He smiles at her from his side of the table as she blushes smiling back - sweetly? I don't know if it's a sweet smile because Clove never smiles sweetly, but if this new smile is a sweet one it's obvious Cato's made her happy.

"Hi!" Madge squeals walking past. "You guys coming later?"

"Sorry Madge we can't we're sleeping over at Glimmer's house. She's having a slumber party!" Marvel says as I look at him angrily.

"Oh, can I come?!" Madge yells excitedly.

"Ugh..." I groan rolling my eyes as everyone looks at me with a look that's telling me I should allow her to come. "Fine! But don't tell any of them!"

"Can Katniss come as well? I won't tell anyone else!"

"... Ugh, ok! Be at my mansion for eight!"

"Thanks Glim!" Madge squeaks rushing off to Katniss.

"You did the right thing," Marvel says. "Didn't she guys? Guys?"

We turn to Cato and Clove who are too busy kissing - well much more than kissing - to even hear us.

"If they're like this later they're sleeping outside!" I order turning away from them and their playful laughs.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Marvel's POV<span>**

The sound of shrieking echoes around the neighbourhood as I slam on the brakes to my car. I stagger out of the car to my feet and race to the back of my car grabbing my rucksack that holds my belongings.

"Hey Marv," Glimmer shouts from her bedroom window on the third floor of her mansion.

"Yo, yo!" I yell back with excitement and running to her front door.

Glimmer quickly races down her stairs to open the door for me. "Heya, dude!" she then says smiling and letting me stroll inside.

"Are the others here yet or..?" I start wondering in admiring her house. It's the first time I've ever been inside her house since I've only seen it from the outside, although it's my first time inside it's exactly how I imagined it.

"No, no! No one's here yet you're the first person," she tells me walking up her swirly, transparent staircase me following right behind her.

About twenty minuets later there is a knock on the door. Me and Glimmer quickly rush to the door to answer it "Heya!" Clove shouts, Cato by her side. As they stroll inside Gale's and Finnick's cars pull up! We all look as everyone gets out of the car one by one, and Madge last. Smiling.

"Hey Glimmer, thanks for the invite. I'm really excited!" Finch says walking over, everyone giving her their bags to carry on her way over.

Me, Glimmer, Cato and Clove all yell "Madge!" making her turn and smile even bigger.

"What-ee?" she squeaks skipping over, her hair waving side to side as she skips.

"Um, why the hell did you tell them? When we specifically told you not to!" Glimmer whispers angrily to her as she gets to the door.

"Oh? Yeah, don't ever trust me with things, I simply can't keep secrets!"

"Ugh! Now you tell me!"

"Glimmer just forgive them! They were gonna ask you to come so I don't know what's up with you!" I say as everyone walks inside in a line.

"Ok, fine. I guess I can forgive them!" she groans walking up the stairs.

"Good you've finally realised friendship is a strong thing that needs to be kept together," I yell following her up the stairs, laughing.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Thresh's POV<strong>

"Ok, so I was thinking we play a game!" Glimmer starts finally out of that grumpy mood she's been in all night. "How about truth or dare, or spin the bottle?"

"Whatever Glimmer, I don't mind!" Katniss replies.

"Yeah. Well, do you really play any of those games with them in the room?" Gale asks motioning to Cato and Clove.

"Shut up!" Cato shouts seeing Clove a bit upset.

"Why what's happened? What am I missing out on? Tell ME!" Glimmer bellows knowing we're hiding a secret from her.

"Well, Cato and Clove-" Gale starts but Katniss cuts him off before he can say any more.

"Glimmer, it's a big secret we need there permission to tell you!" Katniss explains seeing Clove embarrassed and sad.

Glimmer glances at the two wondering what's happened but she still has a sad expression on her face even though she doesn't know what's wrong. "Guys you don't have to tell me if it's that secret. I think I can live not knowing one of your secrets, well at the moment I'm feeling fifty- fifty about surviving!" she says making Clove laugh a tiny bit.

"I can't keep a secret from you, Glim. Tell her, it's fine you all know!" Clove sighs leaning against Cato. We tell Glimmer the story but it doesn't bother her that much since she tells Clove it's ok and she won't judge her. Clove gives Glimmer a friendly smile and they hug.

Later on after a few games and movies Madge has an idea to tell stories. We all seem to agree and we get ready for a long night ahead.

"Hey, I'll start," Glimmer says getting excited. "Get ready to be creeped out for life!"

Marvel then adds "I think knowing about Cato and Clove's incident already has us creeped out for life!"

"Hey..!" Cato yells making Clove look up at him. "If you want to be even more creeped out stay up with us later!"

"Why?" Finnick and Johanna question at the same time, looking already creeped out.

"Because... me and Clove will probably be tearing things up for real this time!" he bellows making everyone look away in disgust. When he sees we've all looked away he grabs Clove pulling her to the floor and starts kissing her passionately. As he does this he even makes growling sounds!

"Cato! Stop it!" Clove screams while giggling at him.

"Please, I'm going to... oh god-" Marvel says cutting himself of by rushing to the window and puking out of it.

"Marvel! My dad's new car is out there!" Glimmer yells.

"Don't worry it didn't hit, now back to the stories." he says sitting back down, and making sure Glimmer can't get to the window to look at the car.

Glimmer rolls her eyes as we pull Cato and Clove away from each other, and the she starts "Ok, so it was late on a Saturday night and..."

**Yes! That was What are friends for? episode 7! I hope you liked it review/comment what you thought about it whether it was good or bad and if you want more. However for now it's a goodbye :)**


	8. Episode 8

**HEY, dudes and dudettes! Finally I've uploaded! Sorry though, I haven't uploaded in a while I have been super busy with buying presents for friends and chores. Ok I've said enough for now, please follow, favourite and review if you can it means so much to me! Thanks, for the people who have done that, you guys are the best! :D**

**Here is episode 8 the opposite gang, hope you like it!**

**(I don't own hunger games!)**

**Episode 8: The Opposite Gang**

**Katniss' POV**

The cold freezes my face in seconds making a chill shoot down my spine. I tumble to the floor in seconds since I got hit with so much force, however it was Clove who threw it and she's not gentle like Madge for instance or Prim they are quite soft and would never throw with lots of force. Though come to think of it Clove probably would've hit me harder and been more mean if she wasn't going out with Cato; ever since she and he have been girlfriend and boyfriend she's been more sweeter also more happy. I now realise I'm lucky, the white like blanket of snow has broke my fall although as I stagger up I see Peeta running to me with a clump of snow so I scramble to a small group of trees to take cover.

"Katniss, you know I'll find you!" Peeta predicts laughing and trying to spot me.

"Watch out, Loverboy!" Clove yells hitting him in the face with snow but keeping on running as Cato is chasing her.

"Yeah Loverboy, you better watch out when my little badass is about," Cato shouts racing past Peeta who's on the cold ground. Clove smirks at Cato but as soon as she stops he jumps onto her, pushing her to the floor with him. "I didn't say I wasn't going to take down my little badass, though!"

Clove scowls at Cato and snarls "Shut it, Cato!"

"Oh, Clover." Cato sighs wrapping his strong arms around her. He soon warms up a part of her pale, white cheek with a loving kiss. He hugs her tightly and jokes on "Do you hate me now? Since I've won!"

Clove then smirks to herself and suddenly says "No, I don't hate you... but have you won?"

"Wha-" he starts, but Clove slams her hand filled with snow in his face.

"Ha, ha! Well played, my little badass!" Cato laughs shaking his head.

I turn my attention back to Peeta, but as I do so I see him rushing towards me with one of the biggest clumps of snow I've ever seen anyone hold. I quickly swerve to my right sticking my left leg out so he can trip over. He does so but falls straight into Kerry! Kerry is a scary, tall girl with: walnut shaded hair, grey eyes, a small scar down the left side of her face and a evil personality. In my opinion I think she's more mean than Glimmer when she was head of school, luckily now if Glimmer's ever mean it's only to people who try and insult our gang.

"Hey! Watch it punk!" she screams in anger wiping the snow off of her dark clothes.

"Sorry, Kerry! I didn't mean to," he mutters stepping back. "I never saw you!"

"Oh, stop your excuses!" she orders standing tall over him. "You did this to me because you're jealous!"

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous?"

"Because you idiots want to be popular ones when we are!"

"Wha-" Peeta mutters but Cato, Clove and me walk over.

"What's happening over here?" Cato asks looking disgusted at Kerry.

"Oh, no! Backup's here!" Kerry sarcastically says in terror, stepping back slowly.

"Shut up, Kerry!" Clove yells. "You're only being like this because you're an alone, little... I mean tall bitch, wanting to pick on people who have lives since you don't have one!"

"Oh, I like my little badass's feistiness! I hope you're like this in bed," Cato says holding onto Clove's waist and pulling closer to him.

"Cato!" Clove shrieks embarrassed by his comment.

"Eww, some people are so disgusting with their love!" Kerry says frowning at Cato and Clove.

"Cato and Clove aren't disgusting, if anyone's disgusting it's you!" I shout only because I'm annoyed that she's making fun of my friends.

"Look you're outnumbered, Kerry so just go home," Peeta tells her making her sigh.

"Fine but I'll make sure you're the ones outnumbered when our gang is head of school!" she threatens storming off.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gale's POV<strong>

"Oh my god! It's going to be so fun!" I hear Madge squeal as I approach the usual table we sit at.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" I say sitting down next to Madge and Katniss.

"Oh, it's just Madge getting excited about tonight," Thresh explains. "Her, Finch and Glimmer are going Christmas shopping around the mall."

"Well, I'm just glad it's the last day of school!" Marvel shouts waving his arms in the air.

"You said it, bro!" Finnick yells high fiving Marvel.

"Oh! Will you freaks be quiet!" I hear a voice yell making Finnick and Marvel turn around in an instant.

"I thought it was you, Pearl!" Finnick shouts over to the table Pearl, Kerry, Rex and Duke are sitting at.

Rex rolls his ocean blue eyes and argues "Yes, it was Pearl you figured it out, well done! Do you wanna medal?"

"Ha! That's hilarious!" Finnick argues back. "It's fine, I already have medals at home from swimming. Thanks for the offer though!"

"You're welcome, fish boy!" Kerry yells back. "Just shut up!"

"Whoa, what's going on here?!" Cato asks angrily seeing who we're arguing with.

"Oh, it's obvious look who's here," Clove explains wanting Cato stay out of it and sit down next to her. "C'mon Cato, I saved a seat for you!"

"Shut up, Clover!" Duke bellows to Clove angrily at her love for Cato.

"Hey that's one of my many nicknames for Clove, and Clove only!" Cato shouts in anger knowing Duke has a liking towards her, however he would never let him or any other boy hit on her.

Duke just rolls his eyes, clicking his fingers and he says "You people can't talk to the new populars like that."

"Ha, in all of your dreams'!" Finnick laughs.

"Don't believe us, fine!" Kerry says standing up with the rest of them. "If you weren't so mean we would've been nicer to you but no, not now!"

Just as they walk off Madge stands up to put her leftover food in the trash when a random person runs up to her knocking her tray - filled with leftovers - onto her white, pretty blouse.

"Oh, my... Madge, are you alright?" Katniss asks getting up and rushing to her in an instant.

"Yeah, I guess so." Madge replies softly but still smiling, _What's wrong with that girl? I would be_ _furious! _I think while walking over to see her.

"Here I'll take you to the bathroom. Clove, Glimmer can you guys come?" Katniss says as they nod and stand up. They rush off quickly to get Madge's blouse cleaned up.

After about ten minuets I get bored since they aren't back and I ask Peeta "So what do you want for Christmas?"

He has a little time to think and finally says "I don't know... maybe that new game console, you know the 180 blast. Or if I'm lucky a kiss from Katniss!"

"Both of those thing are really good but I doubt Katniss will kiss you!" I explain a bit jealous. "What about you Cato, what do you want?"

"Ha, ha! I want one thing and one thing only - a naked Clove," Cato admits but doesn't notice Clove standing behind him, but he continues and she stays quiet. "I love her so much and she's so beautiful, I want to see all of her beauty though but she'll never get naked for me. I'm a big, stupid idiot who doesn't know why the girl her loves, loves him back! Actually does she love me back? She gets embarrassed when I say different stuff, am I too loud for her?"

I see Clove smile at him sweetly... I think, anyways she soon feels sorry for him I can see the shame and sorrow in her eyes upset eyes.

She looks at me and I know what she's wanting me to do, so I say "Cato, don't be stupid! Clove loves you and nothing can ever change that. She loves you for you so don't change yourself!"

My phone receives a text and it's Clove it reads 'Thanks you're a sweetheart, Gale!'. I look at her as she smiles.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Clove's POV<span>**

I stroll with Katniss by my side to last lesson; it's Mr Abernathy that drunken fool who doesn't teach us much, although I guess that's kind of good.

"Whoop, whoop!" I hear from the top of the downhill corridor. I turn to see Glimmer she's obviously excited it's last lesson! She smiles at us but then yells to everybody in the corridor "Yeah guys, it's almost time for us to leave this prison and to be free!"

"Shut it, wannabe!" a random boy shouts at her.

"Hey, don't call her that!" Katniss and I bellow to him.

"Yeah, listen to them you don't wanna-" Glimmer argues but stops herself with a giant scream. That's when I realise a giant garbage can has crashed into her and she's inside of it speeding down the corridor!

"Glim!" I shout seeing speed past me. I turn to see where she's heading to and jump when I see Gale, Madge, Peeta, Finch and... Cato at the bottom! _If Glimmer crashes into them really fast they could really badly hurt_ _themselves!_ I think in terror knowing my friends, my best friend and my amazing boyfriend could break a bone or two.

I shake Katniss shouting "Do something! You're the leader of the group and second smartest person!"

"What? Leader? Ohmigod!" Katniss mumbles loosing focus on what's happening.

"You said it ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod!" I shriek. "Guys, move!"

"What, beautiful?" Cato yells up to me but just then Peeta notices a speeding Glimmer.

"Run!" he exclaims racing to the side of the corridor me and Katniss are at.

I look with shock not knowing what's going to happen, so I turn to Katniss for comfort but she's too busy daydreaming about that leader chiz I told her.

"Go!" I hear Finch scream as she runs with everyone apart from Madge.

"Hang on," Madge says calmly. "My lases are undone!"

"MADGE! Watch out!" Glimmer whales covering her eyes and crashing into Madge! They fly through some double doors into an other corridor, the ride ending with a thud.

The two of them soon limp back through the doors to us when we hear a voice say "Sorry but you guys deserve it! Don't appreciate the populars, we don't appreciate you!"

Great it's Kerry! Also this is getting out of hand!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Peeta's POV<span>**

"Hi Peeta," Katniss greets kissing my cheek softly.

"Hey!" I exclaim feeling her kiss filling me up with happiness and warmth. I follow her up my stairs and into my room where: Finnick, Johanna, Thresh, Kathleen and Tyler all wait.

"Hello," Kathleen says to Katniss who smiles sweetly.

"Where's the others?" Katniss questions concerned.

"Oh, just Christmas shopping," Johanna informs her. Just as Katniss nods and sits down my phone rings so I answer.

"Hi, Glimmer?" I awkwardly say.

"Heya, we're gonna pull a big prank on Kerry and the others," she tells me. "She asked me to join their gang I said yes but I didn't mean it, and they're going to be at Central Park in a few minuets where we are!"

"Ok, this'll be funny!"

"I know, right? Then we'll be back on top!"

"Cool, what do you want me to do?"

"When we pull the prank we'll be videoing it, can we link the video to Finch's laptop so she can live stream it across the world?"

"Sure, send her the link so she can hook up to your phone!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Katniss' POV<strong>

I sit at Come 'n' Go and I look over at Kerry, Pearl, Rex and Duke all sitting alone, annoyed.

"Look this is it!" Marvel yells pointing at the laptop. I turn to the laptop and watch Kerry along with the rest of her posy standing in the freezing, cold air waiting for Glimmer. However instead they get ice cold water dumped on their heads! They all stand there shaking, cold and wet until they finally move, but leaving a frozen Pearl behind. Rex rushes back - his dark brown hair dripping and his face white - dragging Pearl away since she can't move.

"Ha! We got them good!" Johanna shouts high fiving Finnick.

"Well we're back on top!" Glimmer says and looks at me grinning. "And Katniss, since you're 'leader' of our group this means you're head of school!"

"Ohmigod!" I scream not being able to say anything else.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Glimmer's POV<strong>

"You're joking aren't you?" Clove asks.

"Yep, but she doesn't know that so lets keep it that way!" I tell her as she rolls her eyes, laughing and shaking her head.

"You are really evil sometimes!" Clove says as we stand up and walk off.

**That was episode 8! In later episodes you will be seeing more of Kerry and her gang, also in my next episode it's Christmas and a new character is coming into it so look out for episode 9 coming some time through the week. Please review what or who you would like to see more of and what you'd like to happen, thanks! ;)**


	9. Episode 9

**OK, this is so late since been busy and stuff, I'm so sorry but here is my Christmas episode of what are friends for. I hope you enjoy and please review, follow and favourite it makes me smile. :D So here it is, enjoy!**

**(Don't own hunger games or characters by Electro comet, Kathleen and Tyler I do own.)**

**Episode 9: Happy Chris-mas**

**Johanna's POV**

"La, la, la." Madge hums walking down the snowy street with me and Katniss.

"I'm so excited for this trip!" Katniss squeals, excited obviously. "I brought a couple of cameras and lots of things we need to survive."

"Katniss, you do know we'll be in a RV, right?" I ask her curiously.

"Of course I know that! What I was implying was that I brought a lot of sweets and chocolate," Katniss then explains opening her plain, brown rucksack.

"Ooh, that's a lot of goodies!" Madge says satisfied and goes to grab a chocolate bar but Katniss slaps her hand away. Madge then screams "OW! You spanked my hand!"

"You're welcome," Katniss says smiling. "No snacks until everyone's with us!"

"Yes! Madge, sharing is caring," I tell her walking off with Katniss.

Madge thinks to herself for a few seconds then yells "Wait up!" running after us.

* * *

><p>We all stand at Peeta's house, outside his door and bored since he's taking forever to answer the door. Katniss repeatedly slams her hand of his door yelling his name at the top of her voice until he finally answers.<p>

"Hey girls! C'mon in Thresh, Finch and Finnick are in the living room with their presents." Peeta greets stepping back so we can walk inside. I see Katniss look at the display of pictures on the wall as we walk down the corridor, also she admires the Christmas lights running her hand along them slowly.

We stroll into the living room where everyone awaits us happily by shouting "Happy Christmas!"

"YAY! We're all together as one... now give me your presents!" Madge yells rushing into the centre of the living room. Me and Katniss roll our eyes and follow her but not being cheeky like Madge.

"Hi," Katniss and I say sitting down next to Finch.

"Hello guys!" Finch then squeaks grabbing presents from her bag and handing two well wrapped ones to me and Kat.

"Thank you," we says at the same time, once again. We look at each other but just shrug and we get out each of our presents for Finch. She grabs them carefully and we all begin to open our presents.

"Oh, I love it, Finch!" Katniss shouts looking at her new bath bomb set that smells divine.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cato's POV<strong>

I wander out of the huge, not to mention very rich, elevator as I reach the top floor of 'Capitol Diamond' - the apartments Clove lives at. As I stroll down the short corridor to Clove's penthouse all I can think is, how could her parents afford a place like this? I get to Clove's door and it slowly opens, but with Clove's father there; he doesn't particularly like me however I can't help that.

"Hey, is Clover there?" I ask nervously.

"I'll go and get her!" Mr Kentwell grunts walking off. "Also don't caller her Clover."

"Ok... I mean yes Sir!" I spit out but I don't know why he can't boss me about. Just as I lean on the door frame Mrs Kentwell - Clove's mom - walks past smiling at me; she's quite small like Clove, has freckles like Clove, has lighter brown shaded hair than Clove though and she likes me even though Mr Kentwell doesn't. He on the other hand: is tall - around about my height - has dark brown hair and is quite buff. I guess he's a bit like me but the weird thing is he hates me!

"Clove's coming but me and her mother are going out for a bit so if anything happens you'll be dead! And same goes for when you're on that road trip thing!"

I nod but suddenly spot Clove race down her staircase looking beautiful. "Hi Cato!" she yells hugging me. "We've got some time so um... wanna come upstairs to get your present?"

"Sure," I reply following her up the stairs. We get to her room on the right side of the upstairs corridor, I always remember it since it's the first bedroom. However her bedroom is also big, tidy and smells sweet like Clove herself. She pulls me onto her bed and goes into her closet to get the present.

"Here!" she says pulling it out, it's actually half her size and big for a present!

"Clove, what did you get me it's huge?" I say walking over and helping her place it onto her bed.

"Well open it and find out!" she shouts in excitement. I do so to find something I never expected to get off of her - the new game console, the 180 blast.

"Whow, Clove! You didn't have to get me this, it costs a lot of money," I exclaim looking at it then hugging her.

"So what'd you get me?" she questions sweetly.

"Oh, it's not that much! If I known you were spending a lot of money on me-"

"Oh, its doesn't matter! Give me the present!" she orders as I hand her a smallish box. She rips off the wrapping paper and opens it to see a charm necklace with a big heart charm in the middle with two c's caved into it. Also as she moves it in her hand she spots the other few charms on it, each one with the starting letter of everyone of our friends carved into it.

"Cato, I love it!" she says handing it to me to put around her neck. Once it's around she steps forward looking into her mirror, smirking for some reason. Then she reports "Hang on! I've got an other present for you!"

"Wait, you have? I haven't got another one for you, sorry!" I admit but she just tells me it's ok.

"Cato, you do have one for me! Trust me, you do." she tells me as she stands next to her bed. "Remember what you really asked for?"

"N-no, I don't remember!" I confess looking at her confused. However she grins at me while sliding her dress off of her body, leaving her in her underwear!

"Remember now?" Clove then asks undoing her bra slowly waiting for my answer - still grinning.

"...Uh..." I mutter lost for words although I can remember now. I think, _How the hell did she hear me? _as she ever so slowly removes her bra. This will be the first time ever seeing Clove naked, the girl of my dreams, my true love! She drops her bra to the floor as I stand there staring at her face - filled with beauty. My eyes quickly glance at her body while she slips off her panties, but I look back at her face blushing.

"So... Cato, like what you see?" she asks a bit nervous but hides it by smirking and walking up to me slowly. I stay quiet looking around the room, however she reaches me and she whispers "You got a naked Clove however I want other present in return. How about a naked Cato?"

I shiver a little but turn to her beauty however I still only look at her face. "Yeah... you'd like that, wouldn't you? I think it can be arranged." I finally say smirking and finding my confidence.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Glimmer's POV<strong>

"Hurry up, Glim!" I hear Marvel yell from outside my mansion. "Cato and Clove will be waiting!"

"For the love of... I'll be one sec!" I shout back annoyed, I don't think he knows I need to look perfect and most importantly I need to have all my makeup with me.

"One..! Ok, it's been one second, c'mon!"

"I'm coming!" I scream in annoyance while I storm outside to his car, the wind almost blowing my new, fluffy head warmer off of my cold forehead. I get to his car an slump down in the passenger seat next to Marvel. "See I'm here!"

"Yeah, about fifty years later!" Marvel argues as he speeds off to pick up 'Clato' - as he calls them. We race out of the outskirts and further into the city; I actually don't know why Cato went to get Clove when he lives out of the city, not to far from me and Marvel.

Soon enough we are at Clove's door knocking however she's taking forever to answer. "Clove, hey!" I shout but nobody comes to answer.

"Clove, Cato, anyone?" Marvel bellows banging his fist on the door multiple times. "Guys, we're gonna miss the road trip!"

Me and Marvel look at each other and turn around to walk away when the door swings open. "Hi," Clove greets but looking very red and her hair messed up.

"Um... I thought you were ready to go!" I ask her then look at Cato who comes to the door looking amused and overjoyed, but blushing and looking a little bit embarrassed at the same time.

"Are you two... ok?" Marvel asks.

Cato and Clove look at each other, both of them blushing even redder but Cato then answers "Yeah, why wouldn't we be? We're fine, it's just... it's really hot in here."

Clove nods but mumbles "You can say that again." This makes Cato laugh and pull her into his grasp.

"Oh, great we've got five minuets to get to the parking lot of Groove Records!" Marvel shouts running off down the hall while Cato and Clove quickly pick up their suitcases and follow. We get to elevator in almost an instance, me and Marvel standing at the front next to the doors and Cato and Clove standing behind us laughing at each other. We stop at the ground floor then run to the car, and not long after we're at the RV.

"Hello guys, hop in. If we want to get to Miami in time, we'll have to leave now!" Peeta says as we walk over to him.

"Chill, Peeta!" Cato yells while helping Clove get into the RV with her suitcases.

"Happy Christmas!" everybody yells once me, Marvel, Cato and Clove are inside the RV. We all yell happy Christmas back and sit down at a table next to Katniss and Finch who's on her laptop.

The seats are soft and doubled but I soon get kicked off - physically - by Clove's foot. "Ow!" I exclaim lying on the comforting, carpeted floor.

"Sorry, Glim! It's just I need room for my feet," Clove explains.

"You do know there's room on the floor for your feet!" I argue staggering up to see her giving me a little wave, and lying on top of Cato who's also lying down. "Oh... now I see why! I'll just stand."

"Thanks?" Clove says trying to figure out if I'm angry with her or just being extra kind.

"Here we go!" Peeta whales from the front of the RV, pushing down hard on the pedal and suddenly making me fall back down onto the floor with a crash!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Gale's POV<span>**

Night falls and we stop off for a quick break, however most of us are asleep and don't notice. I then sit up tiredly in my bed - almost hitting my head off of Marvel's bed above me - before getting up and walking to the door. I turn back once I reach it, looking around at my sleeping friends. I scale the room and see Katniss, Cato, Clove, Glimmer, Marvel, Madge and Finch all sleeping.

"So do you want me to take over driving for a couple hours?" I hear Thresh, I think ask.

"Nah its fine, I think I can make it a few more hours." Peeta says as I stroll outside.

"Het Dudes..." I quietly say walking outside. I look around seeing we're parked in a small parking lot next to a forest area and off to the side of the highway. However the highway looks deserted since there's no cars driving on it, so I ask "Why is there no one about? Don't you think that's weird?"

"Yeah, the roads are hardly ever like this." Johanna says walking over with Finnick, from the direction a gas station. I can tell they've been to a gas station because there are some blue and red lights that are just visible through the cluster of trees, as well as that they are both holding plastic bags. I'm guessing filled with food.

"I think it has something to do with the snowy weather." Thresh predicts looking at the two empty roads.

"But we are now nearer Miami, which is the South. And since we're near Miami there is hardly any snow around!" Peeta explains.

"Peeta... there is still like five more hours to go!" Finnick says.

I turn and quickly climb into the driver's seat of the RV to look at the GPS, however I see something I groan at. I get back out and groan "Guys, we're only in Virginia. And meaning we still have about ten more hours to go!"

"Oh, fantastic! Peeta, you should swap with someone as you're really slow at driving!" Johanna yells, I think waking a few people up.

"Fine, someone swap! It's not my fault Glimmer told me to slow down, since I was going fast and she fell over!" he shouts back in anger.

"Whow, what's going on?" Marvel asks walking out of the RV but yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, can you get Cato to take over driving?" Peeta questions looking up at the tall but skinny boy. "He said he would anyways!"

"Uh... yeah," he murmurs but turns to Johanna. "Need help with those bags? Here!"

Johanna nods and hands him the bags, finally they walk inside with the rest of us. We stroll into the giant back room where all the bunk beds are, though we only need eleven beds because someone will be driving and when they swap over they'll get that persons bed. Well, they aren't really bunk beds since they are built into the wall and have them weird curtains that can be pulled along, but I like them. We reach Cato's bed and Marvel pulls the curtains along, however there is no Cato.

"Where is he?" Johanna whispers annoyed but she soon hears a noise coming from behind her on the girls' side of the room.

"What is it?" Peeta asks.

Marvel grins to himself and laughs "Probably Glimmer snoring."

"No, it's more like a snorting or giggling sound." Finnick explains looking around at the girls' beds, listening to where the noise is coming from.

A quite loud playful laugh comes from a bed above Glimmer's and a voice whispers "Shush! We need to be quiet, Clo."

"I know, but how can I if you keep kissing, biting and sucking my face and neck? Also can you quit tickling me!" I hear a voice say in reply. However we know what it is and all roll our eyes looking at each other. Johanna then smirks and opens the curtains showing Cato and Clove smiling at each other and messing about by tickling and kissing each other. However they soon turn in shock, both blushing and speechless.

"What are we gonna do with you two?" Marvel says shaking his head but snickering.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Madge's POV<strong>

I yawn as I walk into the main part of the RV - the living area. "Tired?" I hear Clove ask making me turn to see her already dressed and sitting on a ledge by the window, staring out of it.

"A little, you?" I say walking over and sitting on the other end of the ledge. I've never really talked to Clove before, I've talked a bit with her but not a real conversation. However I think I'm way different to her and we'd never really be good friends as she like the opposite to me.

"Yeah, but I'm staying up with Cato. You see he's driving."

"Oh, I see. BTW, do you know the time? I know it's night time, but what time-you know... um, time on the clock?"

She lets out a little laugh at my stupidity and answers "It's only twelve, or midnight if you want to call it that."

"Really? Where are we now then?"

"Well, I think we're almost out of Virginia and on our way into North Carolina."

"Well, I'll just stay up. So... what did you get for Christmas?"

"Um, I got this amazing charm necklace off of Cato. I love it... oh and I'm wearing it now! Look." Clove carefully pulls out the necklace from under her blouse and shows me it. It's beautiful. She's very luck to have Cato and he's lucky to have him. But me, I'm not lucky, I don't have anybody.

"It's gorgeous, Clove. You can tell he must really love you!" I tell her as she smiles at me.

She looks at me with a smile and says "When I first saw you I thought of a stupid, blonde bimbo who was too friendly and annoying. But you're totally different to that, you're kind, sweet, loving, funny and... I can't believe I'm saying this, but quite smart!"

I give her a friendly smile and say "Thank you. You know, I thought you were different as well. I thought of you as a sarcastic, selfish wannabe. However you're a cool, sweet, caring and very mature teenage girl who is deeply in love with the boy of her dreams."

"Thanks Madge, that means a lot to me!" Clove admits hugging me. "You know you aren't stupid, Madge. Even though people say it they're wrong because they haven't met the real you. Just know I don't think you're stupid!"

I can't stop smiling, she's so nice and friendly inside and I think she sees me as one of her good friends. I guess I was wrong! We can be good friends. "Do you-" I start but cut myself off when I see a star shooting past the RV. "Ohmigod, ohmigod! It's- E-El-Elec-!" I mutter but can't take it and fall onto the floor.

Clove stands up with an eyebrow raised and looks out of the window, soon seeing exactly what I saw. "Hey, isn't that that singer - Electro Comet?" she asks looking out of the window with a smile.

I try to talk but can't so I nod. However as I stand back up and take another glance at him in his expensive, convertible car I can't help but scream out loud. "It's him, it's him! IT'S HIM!" I squeal jumping about.

"Thanks a lot, Madge!" Finch yells walking into the room, soon followed by everyone else who was asleep. "What's the time?!"

"Midnight-ish." I say quietly realising I've awoken everybody from there sleep. "But it's Electro Comet!"

"Oh! Shut up about him, you'll never meet him or be friends with him!" Finch shout back in anger.

"Oh my god! He's outside driving past us!" Gale exclaims in surprise.

"Whaaaa?" Glimmer says frozen in her place but finally manages to run to the window. She opens the window and shouts "Electro Comet!"

He's too busy talking to someone over the phone to hear her. I think he's using one of those ear thingies to talk to the person since he's not on his phone. However once me and Glimmer both shout at him he hears and yells "Can't you see I'm on the phone!"

"That's rude!" Glimmer shrieks to all of us inside the RV.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Clove's POV<strong>

I sigh, rolling my tired eyes and walk over to Cato who's driving quite fast. "Hey, babe." he greets as I slump into the passenger seat. "I don't know if well get to Miami in time for breakfast. I'm trying to drive fast."

"Well, you're going fast enough to keep up with a sports car... that's not going so fast. But I don't care what time we get there as long as we make it there in one piece!" I say swinging my legs onto the arm of the seat and resting the back of my head on the window. "You know that singer - Electro Comet? That's him driving ahead of us."

"No way! Oh, yeah he's doing a concert tomorrow and he's also performing in Time Square on New Years eve." Cato says looking over at me, smiling. "Clo, you're so, so beautiful." I look at him with a small smile but I suddenly feel the water of a tear sliding down my face. "Whow, don't cry. Why are you crying?"

I stare up at him from the floor and whimper "Because no one has ever said that to me before."

Cato looks at me sadly and says "I don't know why, you're the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Really? Am I?!" I say raising my voice because it's obvious I'm not.

"Yes you are. I promise, and would I lie to you?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I wouldn't lie to the most beautiful girl in the world, so you're definitely beautiful!"

"Whatever, Cato!" I sigh though soon see a giant truck driving past us, however driving in the same direction as us but on the wrong side of the road. But after a few seconds it drives off of the wrong side and onto the right side, however the truck rams into us.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday!" Cato admits with anger in his voice but rams back into the truck. It then comes straight back into us making Cato swerve into the back of Electro Comet's car.

"Watch it!" he yells in anger but spots the truck ramming us and drives faster to get away, however Cato also drives faster catching up with Electro.

"What the- this dude! Why won't he just stop?!" Cato shouts as Katniss and Gale rush over asking what's happening. But just as they turn their heads to the truck it rams into us again but this time harder. I hear a shriek and see we've knocked Electro Comet's car off of the road!

"Electro!" I hear Madge scream from behind as Cato loses control and drives off of the road, tumbling down the grassy hill and onto a frozen over lake! The last thing I hear are the screams of terror.

* * *

><p>I slowly lift my sore head off of the glass window and look up to see Cato dangling from what used to be the side of the RV that is now the roof of the RV. However his seatbelt snaps and he falls down on top of me. I hear him groan slightly and opening his eyes, so I say "Cato, oh my god! Are you ok, baby?"<p>

He just moans and trying to lift his head but soon drops it back down. "M-Me? Are... y-you ok?" he spits out squinting at me and trying to get his strength to stand up.

"I'm fine. But are you?" I ask slowly sitting up with him.

"Uh... I think I'll make it!"

"Good." I say wrapping my arm around his torso and swinging his right arm around my shoulder, helping him up. As we limp through the battered RV I see everyone is ok, well breathing at least. They all stumble out of the RV quickly, Madge running over to Electro Comet who's car has landed next to ours.

"What the hell just happened?!" he shouts in anger. "I was just driving along and you ram me off of the road!"

"Hey, it was a truck! Not us!" Finnick yells walking over to him.

"Yeah, but..." he mutters looking away, still angry. But he soon notices the ice cracking and he shouts for us to move. We all do so running as fast as we can to get off of the lake.

"Ah!" I hear, but Cato pulls me further on until we reach the icy grass.

"Oh my... Electro!" Madge screeches running back to Electro Comet who is halfway into the freezing cold water. Madge races over followed by Katniss and Gale, all trying to rescue Electro. He struggles trying to climb out but slips falling inside the coldness!

"We need to do something!" I tell Cato but he stops me from going to help.

"Clove, if anything happens to you I could never forgive myself!" Cato says looking into my eyes. I smile back at him when I hear Electro Comet with Madge, Katniss and Gale all walking over to us.

"C-cold. F-freezing." he mutters. "Oh, and th-thanks for rescuing me. It means a lot."

"I couldn't let a new friend drown or freeze to death!" Madge explains.

"New friend?" he asks confused.

"Totally, Electro!"

"It's Chris, actually."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Katniss' POV (Back in New York, in Come 'n' Go)<strong>

"Milkshakes!" Tyler shouts handing us our milkshakes.

"This place is cool," Electro or Chris admits looking around.

"We always hang here!" Peeta explains sitting next to me. "People sing here, you should!"

"Ok, here's a cool festive song for all of you!" Kathleen squeals down the microphone. And before we know it she's singing 'all I want for Christmas is you'.

"C'mon Pete, dance time!" I yells pushing Peeta out of his chair to dance. Everyone stands up and are soon dancing along with me and Peeta!

At the end of the song Kathleen looks at Chris who's admiring her singing and shouts "Merry Chris-mas everybody!"

**Hope you liked it. Review/comment, follow and favourite please :) Love you guys, for now goodbye! Also if you're wondering where Annie is wait for the New Year episode, surprises happen. **


End file.
